Des coupures sans coutures
by Koalamanga
Summary: La faiblesse de l'homme c'est de savoir qu'il peut mourir alors tentons de nous aimer pour vivre heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ...Un peu de vampirisme dans la fic mais juste en fond de toile UA-OOC .SasuNaru lemon à la fin
1. Quelques événement maloncontrueux

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures.

Chapitre 1: Certains événements malencontreux peuvent permettre certaines rencontres...

Auteur: Moi!!!! Koalamanga

Disclaimer: J'ai piqué les personnages de Naruto le temps de la fic, mais chuuuut c'est un secret ; )

Bref ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!!!

Résumé: Il y aura du sang et de l'amour...et des vampires...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Ames sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Ames sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

La parole est à l'auteur: Coucou!!

Cette fanfiction comportera plusieurs chapitres (c'est une première pour moi ^.^) Je postes le premier maintenant, si je vois que certaines personnes sont intéressées par mon histoire, je la continue sinon tant pis ^.^ je préfère prévenir : j'ai écrit cette histoire après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfics que j'ai en général adoré, il se peut donc que j'ai était influencé par ces lectures aussi bien au niveau de la rédaction qu'au niveau de certains passages...JE NE TENTE PAS DE VOLER LES IDEES DES AUTRES...Et aussi je tenais à préciser...le début est dur pour que la fin soit heureuse. J'équilibre les problèmes et les ennuies des gens lol. Donc voilà je crois que c'est tout...HA Si!!! Comme toujours les fautes d'orthographes peuvent être encore présentes dans le texte. Désolée.

Enfin j'espère avoir vos avis et bonne lecture!!!

Ps: le texte est un peu court désolée mais comme c'est le premier chapitre je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ^.^

Allez je vous laisses...

**Chapitre 1: Certains événements malencontreux peuvent permettre certaines rencontres..**.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Une magnifique lune pleine et claire était parfois cachée par des nuages mais elle brillait d'une telle luminosité que même sans lampes on pouvait marcher avec aisance dans les rues.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que faisait une silhouette sombre qui se hatait avec finesse dans les larges rues de la ville de Konoha.

Il marchait d'un pas décidé semblant savoir où aller. Il s'arrêta finalement au bout de la rue, à quelques pas d'un lampadaire qui éclairait une autre personne. Celle-ci semblait attendre quelque chose,ou quelqu'un.

L'inconnu s'avança avec souplesse et délicatesse comme s'il désirait ne pas se faire repérer mais le bruit de ses pas firent se retourner d'une manière assez malaisée montrant une pointe d'angoisse la seconde personne.

La jeune fille, car c'était une demoiselle sourit en reconnaissant son futur interlocuteur.

Elle s'approcha et déposa avec timidité ses lèvres sur celles du garçon qui maintenant lui faisait face. Celui-ci répondit au chaste baiser avant de se reculer et d'attraper la main de la fille et de recommencer à marcher par où il était arrivé mais cette fois-ci d'un pas plus lent afin que sa compagne puisse suivre.

Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes dans le calme, ils birfuquèrent à gauche et quelques pas plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent.

C'était une petite impasse qui avait pour murs deux immenses immeubles qui cachaient quelque peu la lune rendant le lieu sombre et un peu morbide. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la jeune fille la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve plaquée contre l'un des deux murs. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux se détaillant sans aucune gêne.

La jeune fille avait de beaux cheveux blonds attachés au niveau de la nuque par une pince qui laissait ainsi retomber quelques mèches ,qui avec l'humidité frisaient, sur ses frêles épaules. Son visage était angélique et avait conservé quelques rondeurs enfantines, le rendant agréable à regarder . Son nez était légèrement retroussé et était rechaussé par de grands yeux verts pâles qui semblaient permettre de lire à travers la personne qui osait regardait avec trop d'insistance le fin corps.

Son corps était bien proportionné. Pas de trop grosse, ni trop maigre, une taille fine et une poitrine

moyenne. En un mot la jeune fille était jolie.

Le garçon regarda quelques instants avec insistance faisant détourner les yeux de l'autre avant de poser une main sur l'une des frêles epaules et de soulever par la même occasion les quelques mèches blondes dévoilant ainsi un mince et lisse cou blanc.

Il approcha avec une lenteur sensuelle sa tête du cou opalin et y déposa ses lèvres froides à sa base faisant frissonner la frêle fille. Il resta ainsi quelques instants avant de commencer à embrasser délicatement le cou qui maintenant était complètement dévoilé car la jeune fille, sous les caresses avait penché la tête sur le côté.

De sa langue fine il lécha délicatement le cou au niveau d'une des veines. Soudain il sourit et dévoilant ses dents blanches et reluisantes de salive il mordit la jeune fille.

Celle-ci voulut crier mais une main aux doigts pâles et fins se posa sur sa bouche empêchant ainsi les sons de sortir de sa gorge. Il commença à boire avec calme le liquide chaud de la blessure et remordant un peu ouvrit plus la déchirure et bu cette fois-ci avec une tendre avidité le sang qui s'écoulait du cou de la jeune fille.

La fille quant à elle ne bougeait plus. Le garçon sentait, tandis qu'il avalait l'épais liquide, le pouls de sa victime ralentir peu à peu avant de se stopper définitivement avec un soupir de la jeune fille. Il continua de boire jusqu'à que le corps ne contienne plus aucune goutte du précieux nectar.

Avec un léger regret il lâcha le corps maintenant mou de l'être qui était mort.

Il le déposa assis contre le mur et lécha une dernière fois la blessure faisant disparaître les morsures. Avant de partir, il prit soin de prendre le sac de la jeune fille et de le vider de toutes les choses précieuses et sortit de sa poche une fine lame avec laquelle il déchira les vêtements. Il se releva ensuite et regarda son oeuvre. Satisfait il partit.

Il marchait maintenant d'un pas calme et lent, profitant de la nuit et du silence qui l'accompagnait. Une légère brise passait et il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse du vent sur son visage.

Soudain il s'arrêta et rouvrit les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers une autre impasse identique à celle qu'il avait quitté quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Discrètement il s'approcha.

Oo°---°oO

Contre un mur, un jeune garçon était plaqué légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son frêle corps tremblait faisant tressauter ses épaules sur lesquelles sa tête reposait légèrement penchée.

Autour de lui se tenaient quatre hommes bien plus âgés que lui. Ils étaient plutôt costauds aussi l'adolescent savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Il était petit et mince assez musclé cependant. Son visage était fin pour un garçon .Il avait de belles lèvres à la fois fines et charnues. Son nez était fin et droit et ses joues légèrement rosées faisaient ressortirent ses deux lagons bleus pâles qu'étaient ses yeux d'où s'écoulaient de longues traînées de larmes.

Il ne savait pas ce que ces gars lui voulaient ni comment il avait attéri là. Il marchait quelques minutes plus tôt dans la rue. Il sortait d'une maison de style victorienne dans laquelle c'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt, une immense fête en présence de ses amis afin de fêter l'anniversaire d'un grand garçon brun, son meilleur ami . Ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à minuit puis , le garçonnet était resté afin d'aider à ranger la maison. Ils y avaient passé plus d'une heure, c'est vrai que vingt-cinq personnes dans un salon ça pouvait causer certains dégâts.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il sortit enfin afin de rentrer chez lui. Il habitait à quinze minutes à pieds d'ici et, comme la nuit était claire il avait refusé la proposition de son ami de le raccompagner. Il aurait du accepter.

Tandis qu'il marchait d'un bon pas, il s'était fait attrapé avec violence par une main inconnue et avait été attiré vers le fond de la ruelle où il se trouvait maintenant.

L'un des hommes bougea finalement brisant la torpeur qui commençait à emplir les lieux et ,

s'approcha avant d'arracher d'un coup brusque le tee-shirt du jeune homme.

Celui-ci était maintenant torse nu et les regards des quatre hommes devinrent presque animal à la vue du torse fin et bronzé de leur victime.

Le garçon se recroquevilla un peu plus tandis que l'homme qui avait arraché son vêtement s'approchait et commença à le renifler. Il sentait le souffle chaud du gars et une forte odeur de tabac émanait de lui. Il n'était pas soûl ce qui étonna le jeune. Comme s'il avait compris, l'homme releva la tête et en souriant lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu es juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment mais pas de panique on va bien s'occuper de toi» et il lui plaqua violemment les bras contre le mur froid provoquant un petit cri de douleur et de surprise de la part du jeunet.

L'homme commença à lui caresser le torse avant de diriger savament sa main vers sa ceinture qu'il défit d'un geste expert.

Il allait ouvrir le pantalon quand le garçon, dans un élan de courage dû à l'adrénaline lui frappa avec le genou, le ventre, coupant au passage le souffle de l'homme le faisant reculer et lâcher l'autre.

Pourtant bien loin d'être sauvé, les trois autres lui sautèrent dessus le plaquant de nouveau contre le mur. Tandis qu'il se debattait le gars à la carrure imposante se releva et mit à son tour son poing dans le ventre de pauvre garçon qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant la violence du coup. Ils ricanèrent et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle il lui découpèrent son pantalon à l'aide d'un couteau sortit par un grand blond qui lui tenait le bras droit.

Le jeune homme frissonna. On lui arracha finalement la dernière barrière de tissus, le laissant nu face aux yeux des brutes qui le tenaient toujours fermement. Le premier homme qui lui avait arraché ses vêtements s'avança et le retourna violemment avant de lui attraper les cheveux et de le pénétrer avec brutalité. Il donna plusieurs coups de reins avant d'entamer des vas-et-vient provoquant des soubresauts dû aux sanglots provoqués par la douleur que ressentait l'enfant lorsque l'homme sortait pour entrer de nouveau en lui sans aucune douceur. L'homme après un énième coup se déversa dans l'intimité du pauvre garçon et le lâcha afin de se rhabiller. Le jeune homme n'ayant plus de prise pour le retenir s'écroula. Mais il fut rattraper par les cheveux par le blond qui le penetra lui encore plus violemment que le précédent. L'homme attrappa ensuite la virilité de sa victime et lui imposa des vas-et-vient brutaux. Il plaqua violemment le corps de l'autre lorsqu'il se déversa à son tour. Pendant ce temps, leur victime c'était évanouie.

Il allait le réveiller quand quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule d'un rouquin en débardeur rouge qui se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit avant de se faire attaquer et de se retrouver bientôt au sol complètement K-O.

Oo°--°oO

Le jeune homme c'était approché discrètement et avait regardé la scène avait beaucoup d'intêrets. Lorsque l'enfant, car il paraissait très jeune, avait donné un coup de genou il avait sourit, quel être peu être assez stupide pour frapper un violeur trois fois plus fort que lui et entouré de trois autres hommes de la même carrure? Mais le garçon ne c'était pas laissé abattre. Tandis que les hommes s'acharnaient sur lui, la flamme de révolte ne c'était jamais éteinte. Même à travers les larmes de douleurs elle ne s'était pas éteinte.

C'est sûrement pour ça, que lorsqu'il c'était évanoui il avait attaqué les hommes étendus maintenant autour de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, peut être parce qu'il avait le sentiment que plus jamais il ne reverrait le regard bleuté du garçon si il n'intervenait pas. Mais pourquoi se souciait-il tant de ça? Il y réfléchirait plus tard...

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, marchant sur les hommes à terre, provoquant des cris de douleurs et une fois proche du corps souillé, il s'accroupit, retira son manteau et le posa sur le corps frêle et affaibli de l'adolescent encore évanoui.

Ensuite, il le prit dans ses bras et partit.

Tandis qu'il marchait, il sentait le corps du jeune homme contre lui et une douce chaleur emplissait son torse. Bien qu' encore inconscient, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et l'homme le serra un peu plus sur son torse tentant de lui procurer un peu de chaleur.

Arrivé au bout d'une rue et après avoir parcouru une grande partie de la ville il s'arrêta et entra dans par une porte dans un vieux dépotoir. Il posa le corps contre le mur et se plaçant au centre il se mordit violemment le doigt faisant couler un peu de son sang et posant sa main sur le sol crasseux il étala son sang et forma un cercle avec à l'intérieur un V . Autour de celui-ci il inscrivit des formules en latin ou du moins dans une langue ancienne.

A peine c'était il relevé que les lettres commencèrent à bouger en formant une spirale bleuté.

Le jeune homme attrappa sa charge et sauta dans le trou formé par les lettres qui tournaient maintenant à une vitesse surprenante. Il disparut et quelques secondes après, les écritures disparurent.

Oo°--°oO

Lorsque le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond peint en rouge et éclairé par une faible lumière. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'une petite table de chevet en bois ancien se trouvait à côté. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit tout aussi brusquement ce qui provoqua une immense migraine. Reprenant son calme malgré son mal il vit qu'il était allongé sur un lit plutôt classe. C'était un grand lit à baldaquins rouge et noir.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui et soudain il se figea remarquant une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre qui se trouvait dans un vieux fauteuil. La personne était immobile mais lorsque le garçon esquiva un mouvement pour se lever elle bougea et à une vitesse surprenante se retrouva aux côtés du jeune homme abasourdi.

Le forçant à s'allonger elle posa sa main sur son front et dit

-Enfin réveillé! Comment vas-tu? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-euh...bien dit le garçon avec une voix rauque.

-hum! Dit -elle tu as encore un peu de fièvre mais ca devrait aller. Au faite moi c'est Sakura. Et toi?

-Naruto.

-hum alors c'est toi le nouveau protégé ,ou plutôt le nouveau jouet du prince?

-Quoi?!? s'exclama le garçon

_à suivre..._

_Alors, votre avis? ^.^_


	2. Au pays des questions sans réponses

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures.

Chapitre 2: Au pays des questions sans réponses.

Auteur: Moi!!!! Koalamanga

Disclaimer: J'ai piqué les personnages de Naruto le temps de la fic, mais chuuuut c'est un secret ; )

Bref ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!!!

Résumé: Il y aura du sang et de l'amour...et des vampires...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Ames sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Ames sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

La parole est de nouveau à l'auteur: Re coucou!! Voici un autre chapitre de cette fic!!!! (le second en faite -.-') J'espère qu'il vous plaira...bonne lecture ^ .^ Et je tenais à prévenir, contrairement à certains auteurs je ne pourrais pas publier régulièrement désolée!!!!!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes...

**Aude**: Merci pour ta review qui est la première pour cette fanfiction. Ca m'as fait plaisir. Pour le prince je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore si c'est Sasuke qui obtiendra le rôle ^.^ j'hésite encore...Voila et encore merci pour ta review!!!!!

Chapitre 2: Au pays des questions sans réponses.

_-Alors c'est toi le nouveau jouet du prince?_

_-Quoi?!? s'exclama le garçon _

-Euh...rien oublie! Dit soudainement la jeune fille,gênée en détournant le regard du jeune homme comme, une fillette prise sur le fait en train de voler un paquet de bonbons dans un magasin.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Et où suis-je? Qui êtes-vous? Enfin à part le fait que vous vous appelez Sakura? Je veux rentrer chez moi laissez-moi partir...

Le garçon enchaînait les questions ne laissant même pas le temps à la fille de répondre.

Celle-ci un peu surprise et effrayée par la réaction étrange mais pourtant si naturelle chez un humain , recula.

La voyant reculer il en profita et se leva, la bousculant au passage et la faisant tomber dans un bruit sourd sur le sol recouvert d'un magnifique tapis d'orient rouge.

Il se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte composée de deux battants n'écoutant pas les paroles de la jeune fille mais saisissant tout de même quelques mots tels que « Attends...porte...danger » mais ces mots il ne les assimilait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte et se retrouve soudainement pris en étau dans deux bras puissants et froids.

Il tenta, au début, de se débattre mais abandonna finalement après quelques instants voyant que celui qui le retenait n'avait pas bronché un seul instant malgré ses coups de pieds qui c'étaient voulu violents ou ses coups et ses griffures qu'il avait tenté de lui affliger. Autant se battre contre une statue, il aurait obtenu le même résultat...

Ayant remarqué que son fuyant c'était calmé il relâcha sa prise et le garçon tomba supris dans un bruit sec sur le sol qui n'était pas ici recouvert par le tapis et rendait sa chute quelque peu douloureuse de ce faite.

Tandis que le blondinet se massait le derrière avec violence pour tenter de faire disparaître la douleur désagréable qui c'était insinuée lors de sa chute, un rire grave et désagréable pour les oreilles du garçon s'éleva dans la pièce qui résonna, brisant le faible silence qui s'était installé.

-Hahaha...Celui-là me paraît plus marrant que les précédents, d'habitude ils se pissent presque dessus quand ils me voient!!! dit l'imposant homme qui venait d'entrer.

-Voyons Kakashi dit la rosée en se relevant, arrêtez de dire des bêtises. Que voulez-vous?

-J'ai été envoyé par l'autre pour voir si le gamin était réveillé...Pfff il ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même? Il m'a obligé à m'arrêter dans ma lecture...

-Kakashi!!! fit la jeune fille outrée Vous ne devriez pas manquer ainsi de respect au maître!! Surveillez votre language par pitié de plus vous n'êtes pas payé pour lire mais obéir aux ordres!!!

-Ouais!!! Bon en tout cas maintenant qu'il est réveillé je vais pouvoir l'emmener à _sa maaaaaaajéstééééé. _

-Mum allez-y dit Sakura je vous le laisse. Elle agita la main d'un geste vague et sortit passant à côté du duo sans leurs adresser un regard.

Le garçon était maintenant seul face à son dernier « agresseur» en date. L'homme paraissant perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme en profita pour mieux l'observer.

De taille assez imposante il était assez mince pour quelqu'un d'une aussi grande forme. Il avait des cheveux gris argenté qui étaient redressés en pique de côté. Son visage était caché par un masque qui couvrait son menton, sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient simples noirs sans aucune couleur distinctive. Mais ce qui était étonnant etait qu'un de ses yeux étaient caché par un bandeau. « Je me demande ce qu'il cache...a t-il perdu son oeil? » se demanda le blond.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que l'homme qu'il fixait encore, c'était à son tour mis à le fixer.

-Quoi? demanda l'homme aux cheveux argentés, tu veux ma photo?

Le blond rougit et détourna vivement le regard ce qui fit sourire l'étrange homme.

-Bon suis-moi, je vais te presenter à l' Ordre gamin!!!

Et il partit sans attendre le « gamin », qui se releva précipitamment et le rattrappa en courant.

Qu'est ce qu'il marchait vite! Le gamin avait peine à suivre mais ne disait rien tentant de se placer sur le même rythme que l'argenté qui ne faisait pas attention de savoir si l'autre le suivait.

Après quelques temps à marcher dans le silence et une obscurité quasi complète, ils arrivèrent devant une porte et s'arrêtèrent. Enfin l'homme s'arrêta, celui qui le suivait lui, percuta violemment le corps robuste de celui devant lui.

-Voila on y est! Bon tu rentres, oublis pas de frapper avant. Allez je te laisses moi je dois finir mon bouquin...à plus...enfin j'espère.

Et il partit dans un fou rire qui était quelque peu injustifié, laissant le jeune homme seul face à une immense porte en bois tellement foncé que, avec le peu de lumière on aurait pu le croire noir et d'où s'échappait des bruits étouffés. Il respira un grand coup toqua doucement et entra sans attendre la réponse.

L'intérieur était sombre. Trop sombre. Les yeux de Naruto mirent un certain temps avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Mais, lorsque ce fut fait il regretta presque le noir. Face à lui, des canapés, des tables sur lesquelles étaient posées des cendriers pleins de mégots pour certains encore fumant. Sur les canapés, des silhouettes, des personnes qui avait fait de lui leur centre d'intêrets. Il était la proie de tous les regards. Pourtant personne ne bougeait. Pas un mouvement. Seul les bruits du tissus lorsque les épaules s'affaissaient après que, les poumons n'aient attrapés en leur antre une goulée pleine de nicotine qui emplissait l'air et que les organes après avoir extrait le peu d'oxygène que contenait l'inspiration, rejetaient l'ensemble dans la pièce.

A part donc le bruit des respirations rien ne venait troubler le silence imposé à l'entrée du garçon qui, regrettait déjà, après seulement quelques minutes d'être entré.

Naruto, comme personne ne bougeait décida d'en profiter pour observer l'ensemble de ceux qui l'entouraient; figés en statue de sel ou de pierre.

Il remarqua alors qu'il venait surement d'interrompre une fête. Ou du moins une soirée. Plusieurs filles étaient assises sur les genoux de certains garçons et, tenaient dans une main un verre rempli de boissons surement alcoolisées tel que de la bière ou du vin.

Il détailla ensuite les physiques. Et fut frappé par leurs ressemblances entre eux. Ils avaient tous la peau d'une blancheur éclatante, comme ci ils avaient utilisé pour cela de la farine ou du talc. C'était peut être le cas...Ensuite ils étaient tous...beaux! Des statues sans imperfection avec leur peau ivoire et leur corps finement taillé .Non, pas beaux...magnifiques.

Naruto était, selon lui, dans une pièce remplie d'apollons et de vénus.

Tout à coup, un jeune homme à la chevelure noire, bougea, brisant la pétrification dans laquelle étaient plongés ses semblables.

«Et bien dit-il, sa voix sensuelle résonnant agréablement après ce silence casi interminable pour Naruto, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réveiller si tôt_!!!»_

Le garçon s'était approché et Naruto frissonna en sentant son souffle près de son cou

Frisson qui, fit sourire l'autre. Il murmura doucement à l'oreille

« N'aie pas peur, personne ne te fera de mal... Tu es à moi; _Naruto!»_

Ledit Naruto tremblota. C'était quoi cette histoire? Et puis, d'où cet inconnu connaissait-il son nom?

_À suivre..._

_Voilà j'ai fini le second chapitre ^.^_

_Je suis désolée qu'il soit si court mais je voulais vraiment le stopper maintenant..._

_Qu'en pensez-vous? _

_Allez, au prochain chapitre!!! _


	3. Mystère plus ou moins résolu

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures.

Chapitre 3: Mystère plus ou moins dévoilé ou comment rencontre de nouveaux personnages

Auteur: Moi!!!! Koalamanga

Disclaimer: J'ai piqué les personnages de Naruto le temps de la fic, mais chuuuut c'est un secret ; )

Bref ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!!!

Résumé: Il y aura du sang et de l'amour...et des vampires...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Âmes sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Âmes sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

La parole est à l'auteur: Hello!!!!

Je suis de retour -.-' désolée pour cette longue absence mais plusieurs éevénements combinés à ma paresse on fit que je n'ai pas pu finir ce chapitre comme je le voulais...

Enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira si vous le lisez.

Côté bonnes nouvelles XD J'AI EU MON BREVET YATTTTTTTTAAAAAA et je suis allée à la Japan Expo c'était génial. J'ai embrassé un Sasuke *danse de la joie XD* Bref est ce qu'il en a qui y était?

Bon je vous laisse!!

Ps: pour les reviews anonymes je pense faire, pour les prochains chapitres,les réponses sur mon profil (comme quelques auteurs le font ) voilà en attendant voilà les réponses à celles du chapitre 2

Red apple: Merci pour ta review ^.^ Bien que l'on puisse le penser , je ne fais pas dans la cruauté XD.

Mari: Hello!!!! Désolée pour le retard mais la voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review .+

Aude: Oui Naruto est à sa majesté mais je ne dirai pas qui c'est...tu as des hypothèses XD. La fête c'est...parce que j'avais envie lol. Sinon merci pour cette review et voici la suite mais je penses pas aussi vite que tu l'espérait désolée

Merci aussi a Mirty91 qui m'a signalé une faute impardonnable. Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai écrit casi au lieu de quasi désolée.

Merci aussi Imuya-Eyes-Angel pour sa review!!!

Voilà le chapitre...

Une souris prise au piège d'un chat qui s'amusait de le voir trembler, voilà ce que ressentait Naruto à l'instant où cet inconnu posa sa main sur son épaule afin d'avoir une prise et de dégager ses cheveux. Il approcha sa bouche du cou de sa future victime et avec une lenteur calculée pour faire souffrir, il planta ses dents dans la chaire tendre. Sa mâchoire se referma légèrement créant un canal dans la peau par laquelle commença à s'écouler le sang chaud et poisseux qui, à peine sorti fut happé par la bouche avide.

Pas un bruit s'échappait de la salle, seul le bruit du liquide coulant dans la gorge et la respiration maintenant hachée de Naruto prouvait la présence de vie dans ce lieu.

Son sang commençant à se faire rare Naruto finit cependant par s'évanouir, le vampire rattrapa le corps inerte et une voix s'éleva: « Ce garçon à vraiment un goût exceptionnel! »

Oo°---°oO

La porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer un peu d'air frais qui rafraîchi la pièce. Un homme entra referma la porte. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui mais il les ignora. Il fallait tout de même avouer que son physique avantageux, sa coupe de cheveux courte, coiffée en épis ,presque naturelle et de couleur rouge avait de quoi attirer les regards. De plus l'étranger portait un tatouage représentant le kanji amour sur le front et avait les yeux charbonneux. Vraiment très discret!!!

Il avança un peu vers le comptoir où était assit un jeune homme. Celui ayant senti la présence derrière lui se retourna et voyant que le visage de son futur interlocuteur était proche du sien, il happa ses lèvres dans un baiser plutôt passionné.

Le feu de leur baiser s'éteignit et ils se reculèrent, reprenant leur souffle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu s'assit sur la place libre à la droite de l'autre et il signe au barman qui les regardait quelque peu dégoûté qu'il voulait commander la même chose que son voisin.

«-A chaque fois que je suis à tes côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point tu attires l'attention par tes faits et gestes!!! dit le rouquin

-Tu insinues que ma beauté n'y est pour rien?

-je n'ai jamais dit ça! Bref j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, enchaîna l'homme en sortant une petite fiole de sa poche qu'il tendit à l'autre

-Mum...Je vois...dit l'autre en faisant remuer le flacon pour mieux voir son contenu, comment y es tu arrivé? Par les moyens habituels?

-Héhéhé, je vois que tu me connais mais rassures toi, il n'a pas trop souffert!

-Mais voyons! Dois-je te rappeler qu'avec toi on ne peut pas ne pas souffrir questionna l'autre levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas mieux! »

L'autre ne répondit pas à la provocation préférant prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Le rouquin remarquant que l'autre était maintenant perdu dans ses pensées en profite pour le détailler. Il était grand. Même assit, on pouvait le voir. Mince et finement musclé il avait une façon de se mouvoir tout en finesse et avec élégance. Un simple geste de sa part, comme boire quelque chose donnait l'impression d'assister à un ballet de classique, une danse, un plaisir pour les yeux. Son visage représentait parfaitement l'idée. Fin, il était joliment calculé. Sa peau très pâle faisait ressortir la profondeur de ses yeux en amande qui étaient d'un noir nuit. Ses lèvres étaient aussi jolies. Fines comme tout le reste elles restaient cependant discrètes. Son nez lui était droit, fière, beau. Enfin sa chevelure noire et soyeuse finissait le chef d'œuvre qu'était cet être.

Le rouquin mit fin à sa contemplation lorsque que le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent. C'était une habitue, un rituel qui c'était instauré avec le temps, entre eux, c'est ainsi qu'ils se disaient bonjour, au revoir. Ils n'exprimaient leur passion qu'ainsi.

Finalement ils se séparèrent et chacun parti dans sa direction. Mis le rouquin se tourna brusquement et appela l'autre

-Au faite tu savais que ton _ami_ avait trouvé un nouveau jouet?

-Non je l'ignorais, mais comme je rentres ce soir je l'aurais découvert de toute manière. Merci comme même pour l'info Gaara!

-De rien après tout, un hunter se doit de tout savoir sur ses proies sourit le Gaara en question. Allez, au plaisir de te revoir mon cher Sasuke!!

Sasuke, une fois son « ami » parti se permit un petit sourire amusé : « Un vampire qui se fait appelé mon cher par un hunter...on aura tout vu!!! »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

Sasuke entra dans la salle où c'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt une immense fête et, vu l'état de la pièce...il y avait eu du carnage.

Le mot « fête » chez les vampires était plutôt une sorte de festin où des malheureux se faisaient torturés, et vidés de leur sang sous les yeux amusés de bêtes avides de nourriture et d'horreur. Ce genre de fête ne plaisait pas à Sasuke aussi, il n'y participait jamais sauf cas exceptionnel.

Soudain une voix sortie de nulle part fit vibrer l'air et se retourner le jeune homme. Une silhouette fine et gracieuse bloquait la porte.

«- Te voilà enfin mon chou!!! Où diable étais-tu passé?

-Bonsoir Neji répondit Sasuke avec une froideur à rivaliser avec l'iceberg qui avait fait couler le Titanic.

-Pffff! Toujours aussi peu causant à ce que je vois!!!

-Humpf Tu me veux quelque chose?

-Moi non mais le maître désire te parler!!!

A peine Neji eu finis sa phrase qu'une colère sombre s'insinua dans les yeux de Sasuke qui était bien connu pour être toujours calme.

Articulant chacun de ces mots avec une lenteur froide il dit:

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus l'appeler comme ça avec moi... Ce salaud ne mérite pas cette place!!!!

Poussant Neji pour pouvoir passer il sorti.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, il était de nouveau dans la chambre rouge où il c'était réveillé la première fois après..après quoi ? Il est vrai qu'en réfléchissant un peu il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé ici ni pourquoi il n'était pas, à l'heure qu'il, chez lui. Il s'assit donc et commença à réfléchir sur ces interrogations quand quelqu'un entra et lui perdre le fil de ses pensées.

-Décidément tu te rétablies vite toi!!! dit la voix tandis que la personne se rapprochait du lit

-Sakura ? Demanda Naruto

-Tu te souviens de mon nom?

-euh oui...pourquoi je ne devrais pas?

-Mum si si!!!! Bon, tu vas bien? As tu mal quelque part? Demanda t-elle tout en tâtant le front du garçon et en attrapant son poignet pour vérifier son pouls.

-Non, je vais bien.

-Tant mieux. Reposes-toi tout de même un peu!

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Naruto attrapa son poignet pour la retenir. Poignet qu'il lâcha aussitôt troublé par la fraicheur de la peau.

-Euh...Sakura? Tu as cinq minutes à m'accorder?

-...Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

-...

-Ça dépend de ce que tu veux...

-J 'aimerai que tu m'explique la situation. J'ai quelques questions sans réponses...J'ai besoin d'aide. La voix du garçon était devenu presque suppliante. Malgré cela Sakura ne fit que soupirer et dit:

-Des questions...ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en poser mais...

-A moi l'interrompit un intrus qui c'était faufilé dans la pièce faisant sursauter Naruto.

-Ah! Sasuke mais que fais-tu ici?

-C'est moi qui est maintenant chargé de m'occuper de lui.

« Toujours aussi froid » pensa Sakura

-Très bien. Je vous laisse alors. Naruto à plus tard j'espère.

Elle s'inclina et partit. Une fois la porte refermée Naruto regarda le nouveau venu et lui demanda tout en le détaillant:

-Qui êtes-vous?

_A suivre..._

_Yata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai finis...Encore désolée pour le retard. J'ai à cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt (ce bientôt ne se trouve pas dans un futur proche XD)_

_Encore merci de m'avoir lu..._

Délire de l'auteur (le premier qu'elle ose poster -.-')

Moi: Héhéhé alors je suis super sadique hein?

Naruto et Sasuke: pas du tout

Moi: Hein???

Naruto: au contraire par rapport à certaine tu es nulle!!!! En plus tu apparaît comme ça alors que tu as déjà mis 3 chapitres!! T'es lente ma vieille!!

Moi: * éclate en sanglots* Je suis nuullleeee!!

Sasuke: c'est malin elle est en train d'inonder le sol!!!

Naruto: et alors c'est chez elle non?

Sasuke: ouais...en tout cas tu es un baka

Naruto: Hein pourquoi? Et ne me traite pas de baka! Baka

Sasuke: T'es un idiot parce que à cause de toi je sens qu'on va souffrir!!! Tu pouvais pas dire qu'elle était sadique?

Naruto: j'aime pas mentir!

Sasuke: dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas!!!

Naruto: Quoi?!? Répète si tu l'oses!

Sasuke: Tuuuu neeeeeeee saaaaiiiis paaaas mentiir!

Naruto: Je vais te pulvériser!!!

Sasuke: Mais bien sur!!!! Mais attend!!!(ampoule qui s'illumine au dessus de la tête) je viens de me rendre compte que j'vais tort!!!

Naruto: pourquoi?

Sasuke *sourire moqueur* tu viens de mentir!!! Tu as dis que tu allais me pulvériser!!!

Naruto * colère froide*: Sasuke!!!!!

Soudain l'auteur se relève essuie ses larmes et avec un regard déterminé dit: Bon puisque je ne suis pas sadique je vais m'entrainer!!!

Naruto: Ah ouais? Et comment

Moi: Je vais de ce pas voir Sermina! Elle est super forte elle m'apprendra!!

Naruto et Sasuke: Attends!!! Reviens!

La porte claque.

Naruto et Sasuke:...

Sasuke: t'es fier de toi baka? Tu sais qui c'est Sermina?

Naruto: euh...gloups ...oui c'est un auteur de fanfictions super sadique et perverse comme son amie Azerty non?

Sasuke:Si c'est pourquoi je vais te tuer!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto * court pour échapper à Sasuke* Attends Sasuke!!!! Ne fais pas de bêtises si je meurt elle pourrait te mettre avec Lee!

Sasuke *aveuglé par sa vengeance* : m'en fiche!!!

Naruto: T.T Je suis foutu!!!

_Voilà. Ce délire est bof mais j'ai d'autres idées pour plus tard. A titre d'information, Sermina et Azerty sont deux auteurs qui publient sur ce site et que j'adore...Si vous ne connaissez pas lisez vite leurs écrits ils sont géniaux!!!!_

_Message à l'intention de Sermina et Azerty: Si par hasard vous tombez sur ce texte et qu'il vous déplait que j'ai utilisé votre nom dites-le moi...je supprimerai ce dialogue...Voilà!!!_


	4. On avancec'est une évidence

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures.

Chapitre 3: Mystère plus ou moins dévoilé ou comment rencontre de nouveaux personnages

Auteur: Moi!!!! Koalamanga

Disclaimer: *inspire expire * Ils...Ils ne sont pas à moi ToT Voilà c'est dit. D'ailleurs c'est pas aujourd'hui que je les aurai. Remarque Masashi est aussi sadique dans son genre donc avec ils ont pas à se plaindre...

Bref ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!!!

Résumé: Naruto en sortant de chez son meilleur ami se fait attaquer. Il se réveille chez les vampires,et y rencontre Sasuke..; Hors univers. Les personnages sont OOC du moins j'ai changé la personnalité de certains...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Âmes sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Âmes sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

La parole est à l'auteur: Ohayo ^o^

Voilà le chapitre 4. L'histoire est, dans ce chapitre enfin mise en place et donc je vous promets que l'histoire en Sasuke et Naruto commence au prochain chapitre. Pas de lemon ou de lime tout de suite entre eux mais je me focalise plus sur leur histoire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sinon j'ai décidé de faire une publication mensuel. Donc voilà c'est tout je crois. Ah si finalement je garde les réponses des review sur les chapitres donc les voici et encore merci ^.^

Aude: ^.^ Ta review était bien longue donc je vais y répondre point par point.

Tout d'abord merci pour le compliment et désolée pour la longueur des chapitres mais je dois avouer avoir du mal à en faire des longs.

Ensuite pour le maître c'est...non je ne te le dis pas c'est pas marrant sinon XD mais il se pourrait que tu ais raison sur une des tes idées...

Ensuite le rapport entre le maitre et Sasuke c'est que Sasuke le déteste mais je n'en dis pas plus...tu le saura bientôt -.-' (enfin j'espère XD) Je voulais que Sasuke s'occupe de Naruto car il faut bien qu'il le rencontre XD. Pour le fait Gara et Sasuke s'embrassent c'était pour deux choses la première je trouve que ça fait classe (je sais bidon comme excuse mais bon -.-') et la seconde c'était pour faire un petit clin d'œil à Granny-chan qui adore ce couple..mais rassure toi ils ne finiront pas ensemble..Vive le NaruSasu et SasuNaru!!!! Enfin le maître n'est pas vraiment cruel tu verras pourquoi. Pour te donner un petit aperçu de la situation c'est comme si je disais que tu es cruelle de faire du mal a ton hamburger (je ne sais pas si tu en manges) lorsque tu le manges...

voilà merci de me lire

Bisous

Sasuke fulminait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce salaud l'ait obligé à faire ça! C'était normalement les bas niveaux qui étaient désignés pour ces tâches. C'était donc pas son rôle que de s'occuper des humains. Il le détestait; il lui ferait payer. Oui dans un futur proche, du moins il l'espérait, il le tuerait, se vengerait.

Toujours en ruminant sa rage il se décida à lever la tête pour voir quel était l'idiot qui c'était fait prendre. Cela devait être un drogué, un clochard. C'était en général ce genre d'êtres que Neji ramenait pour faire plaisir au « maître » comme cet idiot aimait à l'appeler.

C'est donc en pensant avoir affaire à un humain détruit qu'il fixa et regarda enfin Naruto. Il le détailla rapidement et se figea. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là celui-là? Il n'avait rien d'un drogué. Cet humain était trop...il paraissait si fragile, si naïf. Si...faible fut le seul mot qu'il trouva pour décrire cet ange qui lui faisait face et qui le regardait de son regard d'enfant. Car ce n'était pas vraiment un enfant mais pas un adulte non plus. Seul sa carrure, sa taille montrait qu'il avait dépassé le stade de l'enfance. Il n'y avait que son corps qui montrait qu'il était plus adolescent voir adulte, qu'enfant. Seul son expression mélange d'envie de de savoir, de curiosité, restait candide et enfantine.

Sasuke l'aurait bien observé des heures si une voix cristalline ne l'avait pas sortit de ses pensées.

-Qui êtes vous?

Non décidément ce n'était pas possible! Cet ange avait vraiment du subir ça ? Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment son cœur se serra. La tristesse s'y logea. Bientôt suivi par un autre sentiment. Il fronça ses fins sourcils. Neji allait devoir s'expliquer.

De nouveau il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix fluette qui répéta sa question n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse.

Sasuke soupira avant de murmurer

-Un pion sur un échequier.

-Pardon? J'ai pas entendu...

-Rien. Je me nomme Sasuke. C'est moi qui suis chargé de te ramener chez toi.

-Quoi? C'est vrai? Mais...ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici? S'exclama Naruto ayant soudain retrouver sa joie de vivre.

-Une journée pour toi, une nuit pour moi. Répondit Sasuke

-Hein?

-Le temps défile pour nous deux fois plus vite que pour vous, les humains. Lorsque tu retourneras chez toi, une nuit seulement sera passée. Par contre sache que tout à un prix. Pour rentrer tu dois me donner quelque chose.

-Hein? Quoi mais je n'ai rien!!!

-Si, tes souvenirs... tu dois me donner tes souvenirs. Tu dois oublier tout ce que tu as vu! Ce qui vient de se passer.

-Mais comment je peux...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car à une vitesse impressionnante Sasuke c'était approché de lui et tou devint noir. Juste avant de sombrer, il entendit juste une phrase:

-Oublie tout! Dors, vit, rejoins la lumière...petit ange!

Oo°--°oO

Gaara se concentra. Il ferma les yeux, bougea avec une souplesse féline et réouvrit les yeux juste à l'instant où ses armes retombèrent dans ses mains. A peine les eut-il récupérées qu'il recommença à bouger faisant tournoyer ses épées à une vitesse impressionnante. Attaquant soudain avec l'une, contrant avec l'autre, l'attaque d'un adversaire imaginaire. Soudain il en jeta une en arrière et celle-ci vint se figer à quelques centimètres du visage de l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci sourit:

-Toujours aussi habile avec des épées Gaara dit-il en s'avançant.

-Que me vaut cette visite Neji? Demanda d'un ton las Gaara en allant récupérer son épée.

-Rien ne te vaux ma présence ici! J'ignorais que tu te trouvais là. Je venais juste m'entrainer.

Tout en parlant il s'était approché du mur qui faisait face à la porte maintenant refermée. Il saisit une épée et se tourna vers le jeune homme:

-D'ailleurs un petit combat, ça te dit?

Gaara ne répondit pas mais vint se placer au milieu de la pièce. Ce lieu était spécifiquement réservé pour les entrainements. C'était une pièce carrée mais de taille impressionnante. On ne pouvait y entrer que par une simple et unique porte en bois seule ouverture vers le monde extérieur La lumière provenait d'un unique lustre sombre qui éclairait à peine. Le mur face à la porte était recouvert d'armes de toutes sortes: épées,poignards lances et encore bien d'autres.

Ayant compris la réponse muette de son futur adversaire, Neji sourit et le rejoignit au centre de la pièce se mettant en garde, c'est à dire sa jambe droite pliée en arrière et l'autre tendue devant. Sa main droite était ramenée en arrière bien que son buste reste droit. L'autre était placée devant lui la paume vers l'assaillant semblant le narguer. Son épée se trouvait dans sa main droite. Sa tête légèrement penchée laissait tomber quelques fines mèches de sa longue chevelure noire cachant de par se faite les yeux étrangement blancs. Un sourire sadique mais concentré était fixé à ses lèvres.

Ce fut lui qui attaqua le premier. Son épée fendit l'air parallèlement au sol en direction de Gaara mais mais l'attaque fut stoppée par l'épée de celui-ci. Cette épée était des plus spéciale. D'abord elle était double. Composée d'une épée de taille normale, l'autre n'avait pas vraiment de catégorie. C'était Gaara qui l'avait dessinée. Plus grande qu'un poignard mais tout aussi tranchant et facile à manier. Elle était également très légère. Bref l'arme parfaite pour les assassinats. Toutes deux étaient reliées par une fine chaine qui pouvait se détacher selon les envies de Gaara

Le combat durait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Neji attaquait sans relâche Gaara qui se contentait de contrer ses attaques. Cela aurait pu paraître normale mais Gaara attaquait toujours habituellement. Neji ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Tant mieux pensa t-il, j'aurais du mal à y arriver sinon. D'habitude je suis déjà à terre. Profitons de sa distraction. »

Et sur ces pensées fort malsaines, il attaqua et fit bouger la lame afin de dévier la trajectoire de la future parade de Gaara. Il passa ensuite la pointe de l'épée dans une des mailles de la chaine et la planta au sol. Gaara surprit par ce geste lâcha l'arme ce qui détendit la chaine et les armes s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Neji profita de ce désarmement pour faucher les jambes de Gaara . La position finale fut donc une Gaara allongé sur le sol avec par dessus lui Neji qui avait été entrainé dans la chute du corps adverse. L'arme de Neji s'écrasa au sol quelques instants plus tard.

S'en suivit un silence que seul les respirations essoufflés des deux jeunes hommes troublèrent. Soudain le ténébreux brisa le silence

-Tu es bien ramollis aujourd'hui! D'habitude en trois minutes on se retrouve dans cette position mais avec moi en dessous. Tu es distrait!!!

-Hn! Ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre sa concentration déclara Gaara en tournant la tête pour ne pas faire face a son interlocuteur qui remarqua son geste.

-Tiens? Tu ne veux pas me regarder? C'est étrange. De quoi as tu peur?

Ah! s'exclama soudainement Neji comme s'il venait de découvrir la réponse à un problème complexe irrésolu depuis des siècles. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas croiser mon regard car il ressemble de trop à celui de ma chère cousine...

Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux. Co...comment était-il au courant qu'il connaissait Hinata? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Neji sourit et dit:

-Comment je le sais? Ne crois pas que malgré mes yeux blancs je suis aveugle. Je suis chargé de la protection de ma cousine. Je connais tout de ses faits et gestes. Mais écoute-moi bien, il attrapa le menton de Gaara pour lui faire tourner la tête et planter son regard dans celui bleu glacé de son interlocuteur. Si tu t'approches encore une fois de ma cousine, je m'arrange pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais de la circulation! Tu es à moi. Après tout je lui ressemble non?Profites-en!

En disant cela il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, bien que peu surpris du geste, s'y attendant, voulu le repousser mais Neji l'en empêcha. Sans lâcher sa bouche, il lui attrapa les poignets pour les remonter au-dessus de sa tête. Puis ayant immobilisé complètement sa victime de par son corps allongé sur lui et sa poigne car, précisons-le Neji était bien plus fort que Gaara, il glissa sa langue entre les fines lèvres du jeune homme. Cependant il rencontra un obstacle l'empêchant de pénétrer dans l'antre du rouquin. Ne pouvant donc « entrer » il glissa sa main libre vers l'entrejambe qui par les mouvements des deux corps c'était levé. Il la frôla ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la part de Gaara. L'autre en profita que sa bouche s'ouvre pour s'y glisser . De sa fine langue, il lécha sa consœur qui bien que prisonnière tentait en vain d' échapper au contact. Tentative inutile. Finalement il en vain peu à peu à se détendre et se laissa faire. Neji le remarqua et lâcha donc les poignets qui vinrent se poser sur son torse. Sa main maintenant libre glissa vers le cou, le caressant avant de continuer sa descente jusqu'au torse dénudé lors de l'entrainement de Gaara

Il caressa le torse pâle pinçant les deux bouts de chair provoquant un autre gémissement de la part de la victime. Sa main fut bientôt remplacée par la bouche du ténébreux qui vint lécher la peau pâle y laissant des sillons humides. La bouche de Gaara n'étant plus occupée laissait échapper des gémissements et de légers cris de plaisir. Complètement dépassé par les évènements il ne remarqua pas que Neji avait baissé son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa verge tendue qu'il pris conscience de sa position: nu sous un homme torse nu. Il voulut alors repousser son assaillant mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler Neji prit son sexe en bouche et sa plainte se mua en cri de surprise puis de plaisir. La langue habile de Neji tournoyait, léchait l'entrejambe tendue s'amusant des cris de Gaara. Soudain il accéléra le rythme et quelques instants plus tard le rouquin éjacula dans la bouche de Neji qui avala la semence. Puis il releva la tête et embrassa son amant qui ressenti le goût de son sperme dans sa bouche. Ils allaient continuer quand une présence se signala à leurs côtés.

« -Je vous dérange peut-être?

-Non, non dit Neji souriant en se relevant laissant ainsi Gaara se lever et se rhabiller. On continuera plus tard. Tu veux quelque chose Sasuke?

-Je dois te parler dit-il d'un ton dur ne présageant rien de on?-Très bien soupira Neji

Gaara durant ce bref échange s'était rhabillé et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand une main s'écrasa sur son épaule . La voix de Neji se fit entendre dans l'oreille de l'hunter

« Tu es à moi maintenant Sabaku. Ne l'oublies. Touche, parle regarde encore une fois ma cousine et je m'occupe d'elle...puis de toi continua t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Sur ses paroles Gaara quitta la pièce laissant Sasuke et Neji seuls. Finalement ils quittèrent la pièce quelques instants plus tard pour se diriger vers un petit salon d'où une fois rentrés, il fermèrent la porte.

Oo°--°oO

Au même instant; dans un petit appartement de Konoha , un blond se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur dans son petit lit. Prenant conscience de l'endroit où il était,il se calma et chercha dans ses souvenirs comment il était rentré chez lui. Il se souvenait d'être sortit de chez Kiba chez qui il avait fêté l'anniversaire de celui-ci...puis, plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille torse-nu dans son lit. Assit sur le matelas il regarda par la fenêtre sans volets d'où filtrait les quelques rayons de lune qui éclairaient doucement la pièce. Alors, un mot, un unique mot lui vint à l'esprit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni ce qu'il signifiait. Dans un murmure il le prononça. « Sasuke »

_A suivre..._

Moi: Tadam!!! Fini!!!! Alors votre avis?

Naruto: C'est nul!!

Sasuke:...

Moi:Mais..;tu as vu j'ai fait un début de lemon...

Naruto: M'en fiche moi j'apparais pratiquement pas...Et puis ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'être avec Sasuke alors ton Neji/Gaara tu peux te le mettre *censure*

Moi: T.T Oui je sais le couple principal c'est Sasuke Naruto mais je te jures que c'est pour le prochain chapitre!!!

Naruto: Ouais en tout cas t'as intérêt parce que je ne suis pas le seul ,je pense à en avoir marre!!!

Moi: Bon en attendant pour celles et ceux) qui m'ont lu...Reviews?


	5. On commencerencontre et hébergement

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures.

Chapitre 5: Ça commence...ou rencontre et hébergement

Auteur: Moi!!!! Koalamanga

Disclaimer: *inspire expire * Ils...Ils ne sont pas à moi ToT Voilà c'est dit. D'ailleurs c'est pas aujourd'hui que je les aurai. Remarque Masashi est aussi sadique dans son genre donc avec ils ont pas à se plaindre...

Bref ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!!!

Résumé: Naruto en sortant de chez son meilleur ami se fait attaquer. Il se réveille chez les vampires,et y rencontre Sasuke..; Hors univers. Les personnages sont OOC du moins j'ai changé la personnalité de certains...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Âmes sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Âmes sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

La parole est à l'auteur: Ohayo ^o^

Voilà le chapitre 5. XD j'avais dit que ce chapitre marquait le début de la relation Sasuke et Naruto et c'est vrai XD on y va doucement mais surement. -.-' je suis désolée d'avance ce chapitre est bof mais je le considère comme un chapitre de transition...Donc encore désolée d'avance mais il est bien comme même sisisisi. Bon y' a pas de lemons mais bon...

Ah oui! Petite précision: les vampires ne sont pas mis en avant dans cette histoire. J'avais surtout besoin d'un monde différent de celui dans lequel Naruto évolue. L'histoire sera surement découpée en 2 ou 3 parties la troisième principalement basé sur les vampires. Ces parties ne seront pas « montrées » c'est juste pour dire que le découpage et le peu d'intérêt fait aux vampires est voulu XD Voilà ^w^

Allez bonne lecture et +

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres je réponds directement ^w^)**

Aude: Merci pour ta review! Oui je sais c'est court -.-' et j'en suis désolée mais bon...pour tes questions c'est très compliqué mais tu auras bientôt la réponse en tout cas si Naruto n'est pas resté avec le maître c'est parce que j'avais pas envie XD non sérieusement pour reprendre l'exemple du hamburger...Naruto joue le rôle du casse-croute si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Encore merci pour ta review!

_Merci aussi à Queenofkrass, Granny-chan Yaoi Rakuen et celles et ceux qui on mis des reviews et qui j'ai répondu (enfin je l'espère XD) directement!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5 :Ça commence...ou rencontre et hebergement 

Sasuke marchait,ou plutôt tournait en rond dans une pièce où il se trouvait avec Neji. Le ténébreux quant à lui était assis dans un magnifique fauteuil de velours rouge brodé d'or.

-Sasuke, soupira Neji, peux-tu, s'il te plaît arrêter de bouger comme ça? Tu me donnes mal à la tête là!

-Non, répondit simplement Sasuke. Mais bon sang Neji pourquoi l'as tu ramené? Tu sais très bien qu'une fois la fête terminée...

-Oui oui je sais, l'interrompit-il.

En effet il savait. Après tout c'est lui qui était chargé de cette tâche. C'est lui qui avait décidé de ne ramener que des clodos, des gens déchus, des personnes pour qui la vie n'avait plus de sens. Ainsi, l'acte qui leur était infligé n'avait pas de réelle influence sur le restant de leur vie.

-Alors pourquoi? Murmura faiblement Sasuke en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil identique à celui de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait rien fait, il est si...si pure! Tu lui as pris sa pureté, son innocence Neji! S'écria soudainement Sasuke en levant la tête pour encrer ses yeux noirs dans ceux blancs de son ami.

Neji soutint le regard de Sasuke puis soupira et dit:

-Pas moi...

-Quoi? Qu'as tu dis?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai volé sa pureté. C'est d'autres.

-Tu veux dire...

-Oui Sasuke. Il a été violé. Et il serait mort si je ne les avais pas stoppé...

Sasuke resta ébahi. Des monstres avaient osé le toucher lui, son ange...Son ange?!?

En tout cas il allait le payer!

-Hum, il faudra que je m'occupe d'eux dit-il en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

-Oui, si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai sourit Neji

-Oui mais je veux d'abord aller le voir. Je veux le revoir . Je veux savoir s'il va bien!

-C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il te manque. On dirait que tu es tombé amoureux de lui! Dit Neji son sourire bienfaisant s'étant transformé en un sourire malicieux.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est juste que depuis qu'il est parti je ressens comme un vide au creux de la poitrine dit-il en serrant son cœur.

Neji sourit, que Sasuke lui dévoile ses sentiments et son état était une chose bien curieuse mais que se soit en plus parce qu'il était tombé amoureux et qu'il l'ignorait était vraiment extraordinaire!

Le jeune homme blond avait-il réussit à faire fondre la glace qui recouvrait depuis quelques temps son cœur tendre?

-Enfin bref! Nous allons donc allez le voir reprit Sasuke sortant Neji des ses pensées

-Mais je te rappelle que tu dois attendre 5 jours vampire soit environ 10 jours humains pour pouvoir aller en haut et qu'on soit sure qu'il est bien tout oublier!

-Oui je sais mais ça nous laisse comme ça plus de temps pour le faire.

-Faire quoi?

-Je veux que tu récoltes le plus d'informations sur lui! L'école où il va, ses loisirs...

-Quoi? Mais je ne connais même pas son nom! Et puis...

-Tais-toi! Je te laisse les cinq prochains jours d'ici profites-en aussi pour prévenir Gaara et les autres, on reforme le groupe! Et son nom c'est Naruto.

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce laissant Neji seul et partagé entre l'idée de désobéir à Sasuke et celle de faire ce fichu rapport.

Il soupira et attrapa une veste. Il sortit de la pièce et en refermant la porte il pensa « Tout de même Naruto c'est un bien drôle de nom! »

Oo°--°oO

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon et ses faibles rayons réveillèrent Naruto en passant à travers la fenêtre aux volets pas fermés. Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher sous la couette pour échapper à cette clarté qui le tirait des bras de Morphée mais c'était inutile aussi décida t-il de se lever. Il s'assit d'abord dans son lit et se frotta les yeux pour effacer es dernières traces de sommeil dont il aurait voulu profiter. Il fixa ensuite son réveil et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'était que 6 heure 54! Naruto n'avait jamais aimé «cet objet du diable »comme il l'appelait. Il le détestait même car, à chaque fois que son effroyable sonnerie retentissait, il se retrouvait sorti des ses songes. C'est pourquoi avec violence et rapidité qu'il désactiva la fonction alarme avant que le monstre s'enclenche en passant sur 6 heures 55. Il se leva donc et alla prendre une douche et l'eau bouillante qui coulait le long de sa peau le réveilla complètement. Il sortit ensuite de la douche et s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un haut orange vif revêtant par dessus un sweat noir qu'il laissait ouvert. A son poignet il enfila un bracelet en tissus avec brodé dessus une spirale orange, son symbole.

Une fois paré, il enfila ses baskets noires, noua rapidement ses lacets, se leva et attrapant son sac il se regarda une dernière fois dans le petit miroir de l'entrée tentant tant bien que mal de discipliner se chevelure dorée. Il n'y arriva pas et abandonna pour finalement partir sans avoir pris son petit déjeuner. Il allait être en retard.

Oo°--°oO

Sasuke avait passé les quatre jours précédents celui-là à tourner en rond et à rassembler ses affaires. Aujourd'hui ça faisait cinq jours soit dix jours humains qu'il patientait. Le grand jour, il allait enfin le revoir. Il vérifia une dernière fois son sac ne voulant rien oublier puis il sortit en refermant derrière lui sa porte à clé.

Il descendit un grand escalier et arriva dans le hall où un petit groupe composé de Sakura, Gaara Neji et un brun nommé Sai l'attendait.

-Vous êtes prêt? Demanda Sasuke aux autres qui c'était retourné en l'entendant arriver

ils hochèrent la tête et Neji mordit son doigt afin d'y faire perler un peu de son sang et, sur la pierre froide du sol , il traça un cercle inscrivant autour des mots dans une langue morte. Comme à chaque fois les lettres tournèrent à une vitesse affolant créant un passage de lumière bleuté par lequel ils s'engouffrent. Après que le dernier du groupe, c'est à dire Sasuke soit passé, le passage se referma.

Oo°--°oO

8H25. La cloche venait tout juste de sonner et Naruto passait la grille du lycée.

-Encore en retard Uzumaki tonna la concierge

-Je sais désolé!

Il ne s'arrêta pas mais lui sourit tout de même.

« Irrécupérable ce gamin » pensa la vieille femme refermant la grille derrière lui.

Le gamin en question courait maintenant dans les couloirs. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit en retard? Surtout que pou une fois il c'était réveillé à l'heure!

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas la personne qui marchait elle aussi dans le couloir mais qui se dirigeait vers lui. L'impact fut immédiat et les feuilles que tenait le garçon maintenant au sol volèrent autour d'eux.

-Aie dirent-ils en même temps.

Naruto se releva et tendit une main au garçon qui l'attrapa pour se relever.

-Je suis désolé dit Naruto en souriant je ne t'avais pas vu

-Non c'est moi sourit l'inconnu qui ramassait les feuilles.

-attends je t'aides

-Merci mais au faite qui es-tu?

-ah désolé je ne me suis présenté. Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto et toi? Tu es?

-Sai

-Et bien Sai dit Naruto en tendant le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait ramassé, ravi d'avoir pu te connaître mais je suis désolé je suis pressé a une prochaine fois peut être!

N'attendant même pas la réponse du dénommé Sai il parti en courant.

« Hum pas mal murmura Sai une fois seul en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Pas mal du tout! »

Oo°--°oO

-Uzumaki! Tonna son professeur de mathématiques. Pourrie-vous m'expliquer la raison de ce retard qui dérange mon magnifique cours?

-euh non m'sieur! Répondit Naruto étouffant un petit rire « magnifique cours! Ça va les chevilles?

-Ça fait trois fois cette semaine!

-Je sais désolé monsieur!

-Que cela ne reproduise plus! Allez à votre place et que je ne vous entende pas!

-oui monsieur!

Naruto grimaça et traina les pieds jusqu'à sa table jetant son sac sur la surface lisse afin d'y sortir ses affaires et s'assit ensuite ne soupirant.

-pff râla t-il

-C'est malin mec! Déjà qu'il est pas de bonne humeur!

-Oh ça va Kiba! Tu crois que t'es mieux?

-Peut être pas mais moi a moins je suis à l'heure aux cours !!

Naruto tourna la tête en boudant et commença à écouter le cours qui devait être dit en chinois vu qu'il ne comprenait rien. Comme d'habitude!

-Au faite comme t'es en _retard_ tu n'as pas eu l'information! On est convoqué chez le bureau de la principale.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? On a rien fait cette semaine!

-Ouais mais on est pas les seuls! Y' Hinata et Ino qui on été convoquées aussi.

-Okay bon bin...

-Hé hé au faite tu sais qu'il a des nouveaux?

-Ah bon?

-Ouai! Si t'avais été à l'heure tu l'aurais su, on ne parle que d'eux enfin surtout les filles qui les ont vu! Il paraît qu'il y a trois garçons dans le groupe qui sont très mignon.

-ah bon? Demanda Naruto et ils ressemblent à quoi?

-Et bien commença Kiba avant d'être interrompu par leur professeur maintenant hors de lui.

-Uzumaki et son voisin ou vous vous vous taisez et vous vous intéressez au cours ou c'est la porte!!!

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent donc et la matinée continua son avancé lente et sans fin. A midi sonna enfin la cloche indiquant le repas, moment favori et privilégié de Naruto et ses amis.

A table, ils parlèrent longuement de la raison inconnue pour laquelle ils étaient convoqués et surtout des nouveaux venus arrivés ce matin même. La seconde sonnerie retentit, indiquant le reprise des cours et, par la même occasion la fin des discussions. Le restant de la journée se déroula de manière banale, calme et quand 18h arriva enfin amenant ainsi à l'heure de vérité comme l'avait crié Naruto.

Oo°--°oO

Sasuke était, avec Neji, Gaara, Sakura et Sai assis en face de la principale du lycée: Tsunade. Une grande femme blonde avec une poitrine des plus opulentes et un regard marron qui semblait vous détaillez de la tête aux pieds dès que vos pénétriez son champs de vision. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle entendit son _élève_ favori crier et toquer à la porte.

-Les voilà murmura t-elle en regardant les cinq vampires qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

En effet, à peine la porte s'ouvrit qu'une tornade blonde surgit et vint se poster devant le bureau de Tsunade sans même faire attention aux personnes invitées dans la salle.

-Bonjour Baa-chan dit Naruto alors pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici? Nous faisant rater l'heure du goûter.

-Uzumaki, appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te ratatines dit Tsunade d'une voix glaciale en serrant son poing en signe de menace.

-Okay okay...

-Bon tout d'abord bonjour dit la femme ayant retrouvée son calme. Si je vous ai convoqués c'est car j'ai besoin de vous. Vous savez surement que cinq nouveaux élèves sont arrivés aujourd'hui et il se trouve qu'ils n'ont pas de logement pour le moment donc je voudrais que vous les hébergiez.

-Quoi demanda Naruto mais ça va pas? En plus je sais même pas qui ils sont ils vont pas venir chez nous! Ils sont où d'abord? Continua Naruto en tournant la tête dans tout les sens sans voir les vampires qui le regardaient, du fait de son entrée, avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Naruto soupira Kiba en attrapant ses épaules pour le tourner vers le groupe, ils sont là!

-Hein? Ah ouai bah ils étaient où avant?

Tous soupirèrent.

-Bref continua Tsunade assez trainé je vais faire rapidement les présentations et je vous direz qui ira chez qui!

-Alors voici Sakura Haruno dit elle en montrant la jeune fille à la chevelure rose qui sourit faisant froncé les sourcils de Ino « c'est quo ce chewing-gum rose? » se demanda t-elle Alors Sakura je t'ai mis avec Ino car tu es la seule fille du groupe et...

-Moi je la voulais bien chez moi s'écria Kiba se qui lui valu un coup de poing de Ino

-Pervers dit-elle.

-Bon je peux continuer ou m*****? s'énerva Tsunade qui en avait plus que marre d'être interrompu.

Le silence revint immédiatement.

-Bon ensuite j'ai mis Sai avec Kiba.

-Pff râla celui-ci

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te connaître idiot dit Sai avec un faux sourire.

-Quoi?!? Répète si tu l'oses s'énerva Kiba

-Quoi? Tu n'as pas compris? Je dois tout t'expliquer? Tu es bien plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

-Grrr s'en ai assez moi je me barres dit Kiba en passant la prote sans dire au revoir.

Sai le suivit. Ino et Sakura et Ino l'accompagnèrent n'ayant plus rien à faire dans le bureau.

Il ne restait plus que Naruto, Sasuke et les autres.

-Bon alors Hinata tu va héberger Gaara et ton cou...Tsunade ne finit pas sa phrase que Hinata sauta dans les bras de Neji venant de remarquer sa présence maintenant que la pièce était quasiment vide.

-Neji-san je suis contente de te revoir dit- elle, toute trace de timidité présente habituellement chez elle ayant disparu.

-Moi aussi Hinata-sama mais pourriez vous me lâcher maintenant? Dit Neji gêné

Gêne qu'il transmit à Hinata car celle-ci s'éloigna aussitôt de son cousin en rougissant et bafouillant des excuses.

-Enfin Naruto tu prendras avec toi Sasuke. Voilà c'est fait! Au revoir tout le monde!

Sur ces belles paroles elle les mit à la porte.

-Bon bah...on va y aller dit Naruto en regardant Hinata. À plus.

Sur ces mots il partit suivit de Sasuke qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour dire au revoir à ses amis.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs et sortirent du lycée. À l'entrée ils virent Ino et Sakura qui tentaient de retenir Kiba qui voulait frapper Sai qui souriait. Naruto leur fit de grands signes en guise d'au revoir et commença à partir s'arrêtant soudainement et se prenant Sasuke qui marchait derrière lui et qui ne l'avait pas vu se stopper.

-Tu as une valise des affaires? Demanda t-il

L'Uchiwa ouvrit enfin la bouche:

-Ouai normalement elles sont chez toi j'ai un sac de voyage plus mon sac de cours.

-Oki! Et sinon continua Naruto essayant de faire la conversation ;tu es là pour quoi?

« pour toi » pensa Sasuke mais seul un « hn » éloquent franchi ses lèvres.

'Et bin pas bavard le brun soupira intérieurement Naruto

C'est pourquoi ils firent le chemin en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto.

Une fois arrivés ils virent les valises devant la porte. Naruto les prit et rentra suivit de son futur cher Sasuke.

_À suivre..._

Sasuke entre dans la pièce furieux: c'est quoi ça?

Moi: Bah le chapitre!

Sasuke: je vois que c'est le chapitre mais t'avais pas dit que ça commençait enfin à se concentrer sur notre relation à Naruto et moi?

Moi: Parce que tu trouves que ça n'avance pas?

Naruto: moi je trouve ça bien *boit une gorgée de thé*

Sasuke: *se tourne vers Naruto * tu fais quoi là?

Moi: *bois une gorgée de thé * il est venu se reposer et parler avec moi.

Naruto: Oui parce que j'en ai marre de m'en prendre plein la figure entre Granny-chan (super auteur de fanfics que je recommande d'aller lire XD) et l'auteur de Supplice ou plaisir qui arrête pas de me faire souffrir moi j'en ai marre!

Sasuke: mais ne attendant dans supplice ou plaisir notre relation avance.

Naruto: ouai c'est ça tu t'en fiches toi t'es Semé!

Sasuke: Pff en attendant que l'auteur daigne enfin s'occupe de MON couple...review?


	6. Révelations

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures.

Chapitre 6: Euh....Chapitre 6

Auteur: Moi!!!! Koalamanga

Disclaimer: J'ai piqué les personnages de Naruto le temps de la fic, mais chuuuut c'est un secret ; )

Bref ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!!!

Résumé: Il y aura du sang et de l'amour...et des vampires...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Âmes sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Âmes sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

La parole est à l'auteur: Coucou!

D'avance désolée pour le longueur minuscule de ce chapitre ^w^' mais en ce moment j'ai quelques petits problèmes qui font que j'ai du mal à écrire...

Sinon bah j'espère que vous aimerez comme même et puis bonne lecture!

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS;;;

_Aude_: Neji le chef? Désolée je vois pas ce que tu veux dire...en tout cas je penses que tu vas être contente dans ce chapitre ^.^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Hiyana _ Coucou merci pour ta review XD Bon d'abord, la blonde du début c'était une blonde quelconque...désolée si ce n'était pas clair. Moi j'aime bien Ino, elle m'amuse donc je ne pense pas la faire mourir tout de suite mais elle aura un rôle un peu chiant...la cruche du groupe et fangirl de Sasuke...Mais je n'en dit pas plus XD pour Sai et Kiba j'avoue que je n'y avais pas penser mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée! Je la note lol. Ensuite pour les vues que Sai a sur Naruto...et bien c'est Sai donc c'est plus parce qu'il sait que Sasuke n'est pas indifférent au blondinet... Merci encore et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6: Euh...chapitre 6

Naruto détestait le silence, c'est pourquoi lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui sourit:

« - Je suis désolé, c'est pas très grand mais...

-C'est très bien l'interrompit Sasuke en regardant autour de lui.

-Euh...au niveau du couchage , je crois que l'on va devoir partager mon lit. Les pièces sont trop petites pour que je puisse mettre un matelas et...

-Je comprends. Je mets mes affaires où ? l'interrompit de nouveau le brun.

-Bin dans ma chambre! Tu veux prendre une douche après?

-Je veux bien... »

« Et bah...pas très causant celui-là! » pensa Naruto tandis qu'il montrait la direction de sa chambre et celle de la salle de bain. »

« - Bon je vais ranger un peu, au faite pour ce soir, qu'est-ce-que tu veux pour dîn... »

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase car l'Uchiwa était déjà parti s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. En soupirant il haussa les épaules, espérant juste qu'il n'était pas allergique aux ramens...

Oo°--°oO

Sasuke venait à peine de refermer la porte que son portable vibra. Il venait de recevoir un message de la part de Sakura qui lui demandait comment ça se passait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Mal . Ça allait vraiment très mal.

A peine la porte d'entrée refermée, l'odeur de Naruto c'était répandue dans la pièce et était arrivée à ses narines. Il avait dû faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ensuite, Naruto lui avait parlé et il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à ce que celui-ci évoque le fait qu'ils devraient partager le même lit. A cet instant, si le cerveau de Sasuke avait été découvert aux yeux de tous, on aurait pu y lire en grosses lettres rouges « SURCHAUFFE ». Cependant, étant un vampire rien ne c'était passé. Il avait juste chercher à changer de sujet.

Ses affaires posées il avait pris immédiatement la direction de la salle de bain.

Et voilà où il en était maintenant! Assis contre une porte, dans la plus petite salle de bain qu'il lui avait été donnée de voir. Retrouvant son calme et par la même occasion son masque qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de revêtir il tendit la main et attrapa sa veste qu'il avait jetée dans un coin de la pièce en arrivant. Ouvrant la pochette intérieure il en sortit une petite fiole, celle que Gaara lui avait donné il a un certain temps. Il regarda pensivement le liquide rouge tourner dans le flacon.

Autant de liquide en une fois...Cet hunter était vraiment doué!

Le sang est ,vous le savez sûrement, la nourriture consommée par les vampires mais, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire ou penser,ce n'est pas le même sang qui circule dans tout le corps. Suivant le lieu d'où il est extrait, il est plus ou moins nourrissant. La principale partie du corps où le sang est particulièrement nourrissant est le cou où la plupart des vampire mordent leurs victimes. Ils peuvent ainsi survivre deux, trois jours sans se nourrir et la victime ne meurt pas mais se réveille plus tard avec un désagreable mal de tête et sans aucunes traces ni aucuns souvenirs de ce qui c'est passé...

Il y avait également une autre partie du corps mais, entraînant irrévocablement la mort de l'être humain, elle était pratiquement jamais utilisée. Cependant, une fois bu, ce sang permettait de vivre un mois voir plus sans ressentir le besoin de boire du sang et second avantage, une à deux gouttes suffisaient. Cette seconde partie était le cœur. La personne qui voulait obtenir ce précieux liquide devait cependant être très habile car, le sang ne faisait effet que si il était obtenu au moment pile du dernier battement de cœur effectué. La quantité était donc minuscule.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et retira le bouchon de la fiole avant de laisser glisser quelques gouttes de l'élixir sur sa langue. Le liquide se répandit alors dans sa bouche. Il frissonna. Autre désavantage de cette partie de pompage, le goût y était détestable. Le sang y avait un goût amer et écœurant, un goût de mort.

Mais le brun préférait ça à se voir sauter sur le blond pour s'abreuver. Une fois sa « collation » faite, il se leva, ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Oo°--°oO

Naruto était hétérosexuel, du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis que Sasuke avait fait irruption dans le salon-salle à manger vêtu seulement d'un bas de pantalon noir qui tombait sur ses fines hanches pâles. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient à ses cheveux. L'une d'elle glissa le long du torse du brun. Le blond avait suivit sa course et se mit subitement à rougir. Détournant le regard il continua de ranger puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pourquoi diable son corps réagissait ainsi à la vue de Sasuke, un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis cinq heures maximum?

Le vampire, maintenant seul, sentit une vague de bonheur se répandre en lui. Il avait remarqué les yeux du blond sur lui. Il avait vu ses rougissements. Il sourit, il ne le laissait donc pas indifférent...

Oo°--°oO

Naruto n'aimait pas la silence et, à cet instant Hinata non plus.

Elle se trouvait sur le chemin menant à la demeure Hyuuga et également entre Neji et Gaara qui ne se regardaient pas autrement que pour se lancer des regards noirs. Et Hinata tel un arbitre de tennis regardait le match se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle allait finalement se décider à parler quand l'immense portail de la demeure se dessina à l'horizon. Ils y pénétrèrent et, Neji bien que ne vivant pas ici mais appartenant tout de même au clan avait sa propre pièce dans laquelle il parti s'enfermer. Gaara le regarda partir sans rien dire . Hinata, un fois son cousin partit , attrapa la main du rouquin et l'emmena dans sa chambre. A peine la porte close, la jeune fille se retourna et laissant sa timidité maladive de côté, elle embrassa avec fougue Gaara. Celui-ci d'abord surprit ouvrit grand les yeux avant de le refermer e de profiter la la caresse des lèvres tendres sur les siennes. Le baiser finalement devint plus fougueux et dans leur excès de passion, ils reculèrent. Les genoux d'Hinata rencontrèrent le bord de son lit. Elle tomba emportant le jeune homme dans sa chute. Ils n'avaient pas rompu leur étreinte et durent au bout d'un moment se séparer. Hinata, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante sentit alors la bouche de Gaara remonter le long de sa mâchoire et venir lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres fines de la jeune fille. La bouche continua son chemin et descendit vers le cou opalin qu'elle mordilla tandis que les fines mains de Gaara remontait sous le tee-shirt blanc. Il remonta prendre ses lèvres. Hinata lui sourit et entourant son cou de ses bras , elle approcha sa tête de celle du rouquin et lui murmura un « je t'aime » auquel il répondit en revenant embrasser l'héritière du clan.

Soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et stoppa les eux amoureux. Ils se tournèrent et virent Neji, les yeux ouverts. Il sortait de la douche et ses cheveux détachés perlaient sur son torse dénudé.

Il détourna le regard de la scène et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Alors qu'Hinata allait l'appeler Gaara l'interrompit

« -Laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine! Il s'en moque!

-Ne mens pas Gaara! Tu as bien vu la tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

-...

-Je sais que tu l'aimes aut...

-Non le stoppa le rouquin, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime et...

Hinata posa ses doigts sur la bouche qu'il y a quelques minutes elle embrassait.

-Je te le répète...Ne te mens pas! Tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime... que je t'aime, que je vous aime! »

Elle se leva et remit son haut en place et tendit la main à Gaara.

« Allons le voir! »

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, Gaara sourit. Attrapant la main il se leva. Ils sortirent en éteignant la lumière.

Après tout qui interdisaient d'aimer deux personnes à la fois? Même un cœur de pierre avait besoin d'amour!

Oo°--°oO

Un garde longeait les couloirs sombres de la forteresse et s'arrêta devant une immense porte en bois. Il respira un grand coup avant de frapper légèrement à la porte. Un « entre » fut prononcé et il tira le verrou laissant la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Il la referma une fois passé.

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité angoissante mais il n'y pris guère garde et s'avança un peu vers le fond de la pièce avant de s'agenouiller devant les quelques marches de pierre d'une petite estrade de pierre sur laquelle reposait un magnifique siège.

« -Alors? Demanda la personne cachée dans l'ombre, assise sur le siège.

-Nous les avons cherché partout! Ils ont bel et bien disparu.

-Quoi?! Et est-il avec eux?

-Oui majesté.

L'homme soupira

-Retrouvez-les, il...il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le retrouve, qu'il s'allie à lui!

-Bien!

-Vous avez jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Tu peux disposer...

Le garde s'inclina encore une fois

-Il sera fait selon votre volonté Itachi-sama! »

_A suivre..._

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité pour la révélation de cette fin de chapitre ^w^

Alors vos avis?


	7. où cela devient interessant

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures.

Chapitre 7:  où cela devient intéressant

Auteur: Moi!!!! Koalamanga ou Ireal-chan

Disclaimer: J'ai piqué les personnages de Naruto le temps de la fic, mais chuuuut c'est un secret ; )

Bref ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!!!

Résumé: Il y aura du sang et de l'amour...et des vampires...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Âmes sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Âmes sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

Mot de l'auteur: bon avant que vous ne me tiriez dessus avec vos super bazookas que vous aurez eu pour Noël je tenais à expliquer la raison de mon superbe retard de un mois environ. Bon pour commencer j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de déprime qui faisaient que durant plusieurs semaines je n'avais aucunes envies d'écrire. Ensuite ça à été mieux mais je suis tombée malade et j'ai écrit enfin ce chapitre! Mais là j'ai des beugs avec internet! T.T si je suis pas maudite qu'est ce que je suis ! Bref je m'excuse pour ce retard qui n'a surement choqué personne (bon peut être les personnes qui apprécient ma fic et que je remercies chaleureusement!) donc voilà le chapitre. Je publierai les autres plus rapidement car ils sont en cours d'écriture (j'aime les vacances!) normalement elle est bientôt terminée. Encore quelques chapitres -.-' bref encore désolée pour mon RETARD et bonne lecture ^.^

Le lundi matin était sans aucun doute le pire moment de la semaine et, le réveil, allié de toute personne ayant du mal à se réveiller seule, c'est à dire environ les trois quarts des gens habitants sur Terre, était la pire chose qui eut été inventé. Du moins pour Naruto, c'était le cas. Lorsque retentit la sonnerie infernale, sa main se tendit et attrapa l'objet pour l'envoyer retrouver ses compagnons au merveilleux paradis des réveils. D'ailleurs, le mur parsemé d'impacts plus ou moins profonds étaient la preuve que pour ce pauvre réveil, Naruto était désormais un véritable réveil killer. Mais bon...

Finalement notre blondinet se leva et après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se leva, se prépara et sortit de l'appartement avec son sac de cours. Soudain, il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Il avait oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais il ne se savait plus qui ou ce que c'était. Il haussa finalement les épaules et partit sans remarquer que deux ombres venaient de se décoller du mur et le suivaient maintenant silencieusement.

Oo°--°oO

« -T'es encore en retard!

-Eh? Mais non moi je suis toujours à l'heure, c'est vous qui êtes en avance...

-Pfffff! Baka!

Naruto explosa de rire mais se renfrogna vite en voyant la veine naissante au niveau du front de Sakura.

-Tu sais Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas parce que l'on se connait à peine tu dois croire que je ne te ferais rien...Je peux être très très très violente tu sais! Dit Sakura en détachant chaque mot lentement et de maniéré sadique comme si elle était déjà en train d'affliger les pires tortures à ce pauvre blondinet.

Blondinet qui avait brusquement pâlit. Sakura savait menacer... La situation se détendit quand Kiba arriva:

-Salut dit-il en baillant.

-Bonjour Kiba-kun dit Sakura qui c'était mis à sourire gentiment après avoir envoyé un dernier sourire sadique au blond.

-Yo mec! S'exclama Naruto qui avait repris des couleurs. A lors t'as bien dormi?

-Pff tu parles l'autre sangsue m'a fait iech toute la nuit! Il m'énerve je sais pas pourquoi il me colle comme ça...Il est super chiant toujours à sourire niaisement. Râla Kiba faisant sourire Sakura en entendant le brun parler de Sai aussi méchamment, décidément il ne changera jamais, toujours à vouloir embêter les gens!

-Hahaha mais au faite il est pas avec toi?

-Bah non, je le cache pas dans mon sac!

-Très drôle Kiba mais il est où alors?

-J'sais pas et je m'en fiche! Tout ce que je sais c'est que Sasuke est passé le chercher ce matin. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de lui de Gaara et de Neji...

Soudain Naruto se frappa brusquement le crâne avec sa main laissant une marque rouge.

-Je me souviens! Je sentais que j'avais oublié quelque chose...Sasuke! Pfff il devait être partit et j'ai pas tilter.

-T'es vraiment stupide! Tu arrives à oublier que tu héberges quelqu'un chez toi!

-Oh ça va hein! C'est peut être parce qu'il est super discret pas comme le tien...mais j'avoue que j'arrive pas à savoir comment j'ai pu l'oublier!

-Moi non plus dit une voix qui les fit tous se retourner...

-Tiens salut Ino!

-Ouai salut Kiba dit Ino sans lui jeter un regard fixant avec haine Naruto.

Non mais j'y crois pas! Comment peut-on oublier un mec aussi canon que lui!

Ino allait mettre une claque phénoménale à notre pauvre blondinet lorsque la sonnerie retentit et Naruto réussit à s'esquiver grâce à cette distraction. Et partit en direction de la salle de biologie où il avait cours.

Oo°--°oO

-Bonjour. se présenta l'étranger en entrant. Je suis Orochimaru, votre nouveau professeur de biologie jusqu'à la fin de l'année du moins en imaginant que vous surviviez jusqu'à là!

Un rire sourd et sadique s'éleva du tréfonds de la gorge du professeur qui fit frissonner tous les élèves. C'était Anko au masculin!

Une seule et même pensée vint se loger dans le cerveau de toutes les personnes présentent en classe: pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce taré qui remplace leur _tendre_ professeur aujourd'hui enceinte?

Finalement le cours commença...et passa disons plutôt vite pour Naruto qui c'était endormi et qui malheureusement pour lui se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une main aux longs ongles vernis vint s'abattre sur la table.

-Mes cours sont-ils trop peu intéressant pour vous?

-Héhéhé non professeur je suis navré je...

-Vous avez intérêt a être navré! Et pour prouver votre bonne foi vous n'aurez cas venir me voir à la fin de l'heure! D'ici là tentez de suivre Uzumaki.

Naruto grimaça en entendant son nom prononcé de façon perverse par ce _truc_ qu'était leur prof de bio. Il soupira et attendit donc la fin de l'heure.

Lorsque la cloche retentit il se leva et rangea ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau.

Lorsque la classe fut entièrement vidée de tous les élèves le professeur s'approcha du blondinet passant sa langue étrangement longue sur ses lèvres.

-Alors finalement c'est toi le gosse dont c'est épris Uchiwa? Hum il est vrai que tu n'es pas mal mais j'aimerai connaître ton secret!

En disant cela il c'était approché de Naruto qui ne comprenait rien a la situation. Qu'est ce que Sasuke avait à faire avec le fait qu'il dorme en cours? Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'une main froide se glissa sous son tee-shirt. Il paniqua car étrangement il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un moment comme celui-ci . Il se défit de l'étreinte de son _professeur _et voulut sortir de la salle mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un être étrange qui lui enfonça quelque chose dans le cou. Avant de se sentir plonger il n'entendit que Orochimaru dire: « Bien jouer Kabuto! Voyons voir de quoi un Uchiwa est capable pour récupérer son âme sœur! »

Oo°--°oO

Un rire rauque s'éleva suivit par le bruit d'impact puis celui d'un sac tombant au sol. Quelques toussotements, des respirations haletantes.

-Laisse-le. Il est quasiment mort...Sasuke lâche-le! Dit Gaara attrapant l'épaule de son ami pour le secouer et le faire lâcher le bras de l'homme qu'il tenait.

-ha...les salauds murmura Sasuke reprenant ses esprits et lâchant le corps qui rejoint les autres au sol.

-Je sais dit calmement une autre voix, ils sont ignobles mais si tu veux mon avis ils recommenceront pas!

-M'en fiche! Si ils crèvent tant mieux! Non mais tu as vu ça Gaara? S'énerva le ténébreux.

-Oui frissonna Neji qui c'était relevé pour s'insinuer entre les deux vampires et la conversation. J'avoue qu'en tant que vampire j'avais déjà vu des horreurs mais ces hommes...

_« Ce petit blondinet ah ça que je m'en souviens! Qu'est ce qu'il était bon! Pas vrai les gars? »_

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Comment avait-il osé parler de lui comme ça! Et puis bordel! Pourquoi est ce que le fait que Naruto ait été vio... qu'il est subi ça le rendait aussi énervé? En 100 ans d'existence c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de sentiments et surtout c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne qu'il avait envie de protéger.

Gaara et Neji le sortirent finalement de ses pensées qui il devait bien l'avouer lui donnait une migraine atroce...un peu comme lorsqu'IL était là.

-Allez Sasuke on y va! Vaut mieux pas trop trainer là! Naruto doit t'attendre!

Naruto...ce fut comme un déclic. Il jeta un dernier regard aux hommes étendus au sol. Fila un coup de pied dans le ventre de celui qui avait parlé en premier du blondinet. Ils partirent sans se retourner. Quelques temps après qu'ils eurent quittés le cul-de-sac deux ombres se détachèrent du mur et sans jeter un regard sur le tas d'hommes qui respiraient avec difficulté ils sortirent à leur tour sur les traces des vampires.

Oo°--°oO

La porte ouverte, il était entré et l'avait appelé mais personne n'avait répondu. Il réitéra son appel mais toujours rien. Que le silence pour lui répondre. Le silence et des pas feutrés qui l'approchaient lentement. Une main se tendit et Sasuke se retourna pour frapper avec violence l'homme qui était juste derrière lui. Il allait attaquer l'autre personne quand ses yeux se figèrent et il stoppa tout mouvements.

-Kakashi? S'exclama doucement Sasuke avec un ton méfiant et colérique

-Salut Sasuke!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Où est Naruto? C'est vous qui l'avez? C'est LUI qui vous l'as demandé?

-Oh Oh calmes-toi! Nous est juste là en repérage.

-Pour?

-C'est Itachi-sama qui nous envoi. On devait te retrouver toi et tes amis..On croyait d'après tes infos te trouver ici mais quand on est arrivé il n'y avait personne. On avait pourtant suivi le blondinet toute la journée mais on l'a perdu de vue. On pensait le retrouver ici. Mais quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait que ceci.

Kakashi tendit la feuille à Sasuke qui s'en empara avec frayeur reconnaissant l'écriture.

Il lu le mot rapidement ses yeux habitués à la nuit se baladant sur le papier avec une vitesse inhumaine, vampirique. Quand il eut finit il leva son visage qui était plus pâle encore que d'habitude.

«Le salaud»prononça t-il avec haine

Oo°--°oO

Sa tête le lançait. Il voulut se lever mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se décida lors à ouvrir les yeux mais trop fatigué il ne réussit à rien faire. Sa tête lui cognait les tympans signe d'une future migraine. Une voix s'éleva alors tout prêt de lui le faisant sursauter et chassant les dernières traces de ce produit qu'on lui avait injecté et chassant par le même occasion son début de migraine

« Enfin réveillé?

-Hein?

-Et bien t'es résistant comme même! Bon suis-moi! J'ai pas que ça à faire! Et puis Oro-sama veut te voir... »

Naruto se sentit soulevé de terre mais ne put rien faire tandis qu'on l'emmenait dans une autre pièce.

C'était quoi ce bazar?

Oo°--°oO

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence laissant entrer un groupe constitué de Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai et Sakura.

L'homme assit dans le fond de la pièce se releva un peu sur son siège.

« Tiens tiens que viens-tu faire là petit frère?

-Rends-le moi! Où est-il? Rends-le moi immédiatement! Hurla Sasuke avec une rage faisant trembler les murs.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu demanda l'Uchiwa avec son calme olympique

-De Naruto! Où est-il?! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as avec toi! Où est-il répéta le ténébreux enragé!

-Je suis désolé frérot mais pour une fois c'est pas moi qui t'ai pris ton jouet

-c'est pas mon jouet!

-En effet, dis une voix qui fit stopper la dispute entre les deux frères et fit également se retourner l'assemblé. En effet reprit cette voix c'est pas son jouet, c'est le mien maintenant!

Sasuke sentit une bouffée de rage l'envahir.

« Orochimaru!


	8. Enfin!

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures

Chapitre:8 (et avant dernier XD) Enfin!!!!!

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Âmes sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Âmes sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...et pour le prochain chapitre

Auteur: Koalamanga Ireal-chan

Disclaimer: les persos sont pas à moi!!

Mot de l'auteur: Bon c'est le dernier vrai chapitre...après ce sera surtout un lemon. J'espère que vous aimerez comme même et merci à toutes les personnes qui on lu ma fic et qui on laissé une review ^w^ ça m'a beaucoup aidé pour continuer!

Bon bah bonne lecture pluche

* * *

Imaginez que l'on vient de vous arrachez la personne à qui vous tenez le plus. Imaginez que cette personne est été capturé par un être qui vous répugne. Si vous réussissez à imaginez ce que l'on peut ressentir dans ce cas-là alors vous pourrez comprendre les sentiments de Sasuke au moment où je parle.

« Orochimaru. »

Il avait dit son nom avec une haine si froide que tout le monde avait frémi dans la pièce...bon tout le monde à part les Uchiwa's glaçons et ledit Orochimaru.

Celui-ci sourit en regardant Sasuke qui se retenait sans aucun doute pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler.

Oui il avait enfin trouvé le point faible de ce gamin. Il avait bien fait d'amener le blondinet....aussi allait-il en profiter.

« Ton blondinet est bien mignon dit-il en s'approchant dudit Naruto et en lui attrapant le menton. Tu as vraiment bon goût! Je crois que j'ai déteins sur toi on dirait!

-Vous n'avez aucunement déteins sur moi! Maintenant rendez moi Naruto! Il n'a rien a voir avec ça!

-Oh si mon petit Sasuke! Dit Orochimaru en faisant descendre sa main le long du torse de Naruto qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Vois-tu continua t-il, lorsque quelqu'un désire quelque chose par dessus tout il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir! Or tu sais très bien ce que je veux! Alors donne le moi et je te rends ton Naruto!

-Vous ne l'aurez pas!

-Oh si Sasuke! Tu sais bien comment je suis! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux mon très cher disciple! »

Il délaissa Naruto pour s'approcher de Sasuke qui était au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci était tétanisé par l'aura pesante que dégageait son maitre.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche du brun, il se stoppa et se pencha lentement vers l'oreille de Sasuke qui maintenant avait non seulement la blancheur et la beauté mais également l'immobilité d'une statue de marbre.

Orochimaru sourit et murmura:

« Tu te souviens Sasuke? Lorsque j'ai planté mes crocs dans ta chair. Lorsque je me suis abreuvé de ton sang. Si ton frère n'était pas intervenu je l'aurai eu...maintenant je suis certain que tu le possèdes. Peut-être est-il plus puissant! »

En disant cela sa bouche descendait le long de la mâchoire du brun et suivant sa clavicule il arriva au niveau du col de son haut. Délicatement, comme si il avait peur d'abimer la peau si pâle, il posa sa main sur son épaule et poussa le tissus pour découvrir la base du cou. Une marque s'y trouvait, sous forme de trois virgules qui formaient une sorte de cercle.

« Je vois que ma marque est toujours présente! Tant mieux cela ira que plus rapidement »

Et il ouvrit sa bouche laissant voir ses crocs luisants de salive. Il allait les planter dans la peau opaline quand il sentit quelque chose s'appuyer sur son cou. Il leva la tête pour voir Gaara tenant son épée double, la plus courte s'enfonçant dans la peau d'Orochimaru.

-Lâchez le Orochimaru! Déclara Gaara d'un ton glaciale

-Oh mais qui voilà? Gaara. Cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas? Depuis que tu m'as affligé cette blessure dit-il lâchant enfin Sasuke pour découvrir son torse qui était couvert d'un kimono blanc.

Une longue cicatrice barrait la peau du serpent. Elle partait du haut du cou pour aller jusque en bas du torse et continuait mais le pantalon cachait la fin.

-J'ai eu très mal tu sais? Il m'a fallu des mois et des mois pour m'en remettre! Mais aujourd'hui...

Gaara n'avait pas abaissé sa garde ni lâché du regard sa proie c'est pourquoi il fut étonné lorsqu'il disparu de son champ de vision pour apparaître derrière lui.

-Mais aujourd'hui continua t-il j'ai retrouvé toutes mes forces vois-tu. Et disant cela il enfonça un petit poignard dissimulé dans sa manche. Il fit glisser la lame jusqu'à la garde puis la retira d'un coup faisant perde l'équilibre à l'hunter qui tomba, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-Et c'est lui, le hunter le plus puissant qui es jamais existé? Tttt, je vois que le niveau a baissé!

Cependant lorsqu'il se retourna tous les vampires présents c'étaient rassemblés en un groupe au milieu de la salle et c'était positionné en position d'attaque.

-Oh je vois, ce n'était qu'une façon de me distraire pour me faire stopper l'illusion dit-il en regardant Gaara toujours au sol qui suffoquait, le sang coulant toujours de sa plaie ouverte et s'échappant par un mince filet de sa bouche qui tentait d'aspirer de l'air qui lui manquait.

-Ah mais je suis bête, j'ai peut être oublié de te dire que ma lame était empoisonner, elle t'empêche assurément de refermer tes blessures comme tu l'as appris. Mais tu as du t'en rendre compte. Bon, maintenant et si nous nous occupions de vous?

Il s'approcha du groupe. Il allait attaquer quand une silhouette s'approcha de lui.

-Vous ne ferez rien Orochimaru! Je ne vous laisserez pas détruire mon clan encore une fois!

-Olalala soupira le serpent d'un ton moqueur, ne me dis pas que tu es encore là toi!

Il se tourna vers Itachi.

-Je pensais pourtant mettre débarrasser de toi! Où est cet incapable de Kabuto?

-Quelque part mais tu vas vite le retrouver.

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

Itachi allait s'élancer quand une main l'interrompit.

-Sasuke...

-Non Nii-san, laisse-le moi

-Mais...

-Tu crois que je suis stupide? Qu'il m'effraie encore? Je sais bien que c'est lui qui a tué père et mère.

Laisse-le moi, c'est ma vengeance

-Pffff tu crois pas que tu te la pète un peu petit frère? Comme si j'allais te laisser t'en occuper tout seul, tu n'es pas le seul qui as des comptes a régler avec lui.

En disant cela il affligea une petite pichenette sur le front de son frère.

-Bon on s'en occupe?

-Oui, puis se tournant vers Sakura et Neji il leur dit :occupez vous de Gaara! Toi Sai va mettre Naruto en sécurité!

Une fois ces ordres donnés il se retourna vers sa future victime et fut étonné de le voir sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Sasuke en se tournant vers son frère.

-Sasuke sais tu ce qu'il veut?

-Nii-san...

-Sais tu que nous sommes les deux seuls à posséder cette chose? Que si il l'obtient au mieux on mourra rapidement?

-Il veut notre...

-Oui Sasuke, notre sharigan la pupille qui permet de créer des illusions et de contrôler la société des vampires. Si il l'obtient on est fichu!

-C'est le cas de le dire dit Orochimaru qui écoutait leur conversation.

Il s'approcha des deux frères avant de dévier et de partir vers Sai qui tenait Naruto. D'un coup de pied il le fit tomber. Naruto à cause du choc se réveilla.

-Hein? Qu'est ce que je fais là? Mais …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Orochimaru venait de l'empoigner par les cheveux afin de découvrir son cou et d'y planter violemment ses crocs. Un cri voulut sortir de sa gorge mais il fut stopper par une douleur encore plus déchirante. S tête avait l'impression d'exploser. Un flot continuel d'images, de scènes défilaient devant ses yeux qu'il avait pourtant fermés.

Oo°--°oO

Sasuke c'est le seul moyen! Tu dois aspirer le sang d'Orochimaru qui est en lui. Tu dois le vider du poison qui est dans son corps. Il a été contaminé! Son corps ne résistera pas longtemps!

-Mais je serais contamineé!

-C'est ton état vampire qui mourra à ta place! Tu redeviendras humain!

-Et si je n'y arrives pas? Et si je ne m'arrête pas?

-Tu trouveras la force! Tu seras trouver le moyen de ne pas le tuer. Mais dépêche toi! On a plus beaucoup de temps! Naruto va mourir!

Oo°--°oO

« Où suis-je? C'est quoi ces pleurs? » Je m'assoie. Des pleurs m'ont réveillé. Des pleurs et des voix.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une petite ruelle, un cul-de-sac. Je m'avance un peu et vois des hommes qui encerclent quelque chose. C'est de là que proviennent les pleurs. Je m'approche discrètement mais même si je fais du bruit j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'entends. Je me place derrière un des hommes qui rigolent. Par dessus son épaule je vois ce qui les fait tant rire.

J'écarquille alors les yeux. Ce qui se trouve là...c'est moi!

Je vois un des hommes arr m'arracher mon tee-shirt. Ma tête est douloureuse.

Je tombe à genoux tendit que ces hommes s'acharnent sur mon corps recroquevillé. Des brides de souvenirs me reviennent tandis que je regarde la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je voudrai pouvoir aller m'aider mais je ne peux pas bouger.

Soudain tout devient flou autour de moi et je me retrouve dans un appartement. Mon appartement.

Je vois une silhouette entrer par la fenêtre et s'approcher de mon lit avant d'y déposer mon corps. Je n'y comprends rien. Ces scènes...seraient-ce mes souvenirs?

Je regarde toujours la scène qui se déroule devant moi. La personne m'a recouverte de mes couvertures. Je suis calme. Je dors. Soudain l'inconnu se penche et écarte de ses doigts les quelques mèches qui couvrent mon front. Il me regarde et pose ses lèvres sur mon front. J'écarquille les yeux et m'approche. Je ne vois pas le visage de la personne qui est caché par l'ombre de la nuit. Ses lèvres embrassent donc mon front et descendent le long de ma joue où elles posent de nouveau un baiser elles se retrouvent ensuite sur mes lèvres qu'elles embrassent délicatement. Mon moi soupire de bien être. Soudain la personne se fige et se redresse brusquement. Je vois alors son visage grâce à la lune qui éclaire son visage. Je me fige. Sasuke? Que fait-il là? Je le connaissais donc avant qu'il n'arrive chez moi?

Je le vois passer une main sur son visage. Il est vraiment beau. Hein? Mais à quoi je pense? Naruto reprends toi! Mais dans un coin de ma tête une petite voix me le répètes en boucle, tu le trouves beau, tu le sais, arrête de te mentir, tu l'aimes! Je secoues la tête pour chasser cette idée de mon crâne. Je fermes les yeux et quand je les réouvres la scène à encore changé. Je suis de nouveau dans la salle où se trouvait Orochimaru. Je crois commencer à comprendre. Il désire quelque chose que seul Sasuke et son frère (enfin je crois que c'est son frère) ont. Et moi je sers à le...convaincre de lui donner? Je ne comprends pas tout non plus. Pourquoi Orochimaru avait-il dit que Sasuke tenait à moi? Je n'y comprends rien finalement.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'un cri retentit. C'est Sasuke qui l'a poussé! Il tient mon corps dans ses bras et...je crois qu'il pleure. A coté de moi le corps de mon semblant de prof de biologie git. Il a été transpercé par une lame. La même que le frère de Sasuke tient dans la main.

Je reviens alors sur Sasuke et sursaute lorsque son frère passe à mes cotés et s'agenouille près du brun. Il regarde mon corps et tourne son regard..;rouge?!? vers son frère.

-Sasuke, il a été empoisonné. Orochimaru a eu le temps de lui faire boire de son sang.

-Nii-san...sa voix est entrecoupé de sanglots... fait quelque-chose

-Je ne crois pas que je puisses faire quoi que ce soit...

-je t'en prie! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt...Fais quelque chose...je l'aime trop pour m'en sortir si il meurt .

Arrêt sur image...il m'aime?

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la suie car tout redevient noir.

Oo°--°oO

« Naruto? »

J'entends une voix. Je tentes d'ouvrir les yeux et au bout d'un moment j'y arrive.

Je ne vois rien puis un visage au dessus de moi.

J'attrape une mèche de cheveux. Et je reconnais le visage.

-Sasuke...

-Naruto!! il sourit tu es réveillé? Je suis si content.

-ah oui...?

-j'ai...j'ai vraiment eu peur...j'ai cru te perdre...

-Moi aussi...j'ai cru ne plus te voir.

Je joues avec une de ses mèches tendit qu'un silence s'installe entre nous. Et puis je me décide a prendre la parole.

-je me suis souvenu...

Il a relevé la tête

-..mon viol...ma mémoire...c'est toi qui me l'avais effacé?

Il se pince les lèvres et hoche la tête.

Je souris discrètement et tire un peu sur ses mèches ce qui l'oblige a approcher son visage du mien.

-Au moins ça m'a permis de me rendre compte d'une chose.

Je le sens frissonner.

-De quoi me demande t-il

je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres...Alors prenant mon courage je lui murmure dans l'oreille

-Je t'aime. ..

Et nous nous embrassons...

_A suivre... prochain chapitre lemon XD sauf si je vois que ça n'intéresse personne...dans ce cas la j'arrête ici...Bon pluche et... une petite review? XD_


	9. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

Titre: Des coupures sans coutures

Chapitre9:  Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Rating: M!!! Justifié par la présence de scènes pouvant choquer...Âmes sensibles ne pas lire (ça change de « Âmes sensibles s'abstenir » XD) Il y aura également du Yaoi, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles...homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre écran...ce récit n'est pas pour vous...

**Important ce chapitre contient un lemon! Vous êtes prévenus!**

Auteur: Koalamanga Ireal-chan

Disclaimer: les persos sont pas à moi!!

Mot de l'auteur: Coucou voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic... J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire mes ecrits. Ce chapitre contient un lemon XD et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'en profite aussi pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer...pour les dernières mises je ne peux pas répondre tous de suite alors les anonymes se feront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture et pluche

Encore merci!

* * *

Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Alors, prenant mon courage je lui murmure à l'oreille

« je t'aime »

et nous nous embrassons.

D'abord seules nos lèvres se touchent, se rencontrent, se goutent mais, lui comme moi en voulons plus. Alors, doucement avec sensualité sa langue vient titiller mes lèvres et je le laisse entrer. Nos langues se touchent s'emmêlent. Le baiser est plus fougueux plus...amoureux .Par manque d'air nous nous séparons . Tandis que je reprends mon souffle sa bouche longe ma mâchoire pour descendre dans mon cou qu'il mordille et lèche. Je me fige et mes muscles se contractent. Une phrase me revient « C'est ton état vampire qui mourra! Tu redeviendras humain. » J'écarquille les yeux. Sasuke sent ma crispation car il s'arrête. Il me regarde inquiet.

« -Désolé Naruto, ton vio...enfin ce qui c'est passée t'a peut être laissé des séquelles, je vais arrêter si tu veux.

Il se relève mais je le retiens

-non c'est étrange mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir des séquelles. Et puis c'est toi pas eux mais que je me pose des questions

Je vois alors ses épaules s'affaisser , soulagé.

-En faite quand Orochimaru m'a mordu j'ai comment expliqué... eut une sorte de voyage dans mes souvenirs et j'ai assisté à la scène...Sasuke tu es humain?

Il hoche la tête.

-Oui en faite Orochimaru a un sang étrange, si on le boit on meurt et c'est ce qui allait t'arriver mais Itachi m'a dit que si je buvais ton sang pour t'extraire le poison c'est mon coté vampire qui mourait et pas moi à proprement parler.

-Hein?

-Bah en faite tous les vampires ont été humain autrefois. Donc au fond d'eux il y a toujours un petit coté humain qui reste tapis derrière l'état vampire. Il se protège ainsi. Mais comme il a été disons, tué c'est ma forme humaine qui a pris le dessus. Et c'est mise en avant.

-Ah! Je vois et Itachi c'est qui?

-Mon frère, et par la même occasion le chef des vampires...

-Quoi?!

-En faite mon clan est réputé pour posséder le sharigan. C'est un pupille qui permet de faire obéir les vampires. Bon c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais bon...Itachi est devenu chef à 14 ans en age humain, mes parents ont été assassiné et seuls nous deux avons survécu. Nous avons vécu des moments terribles au début. Beaucoup voulaient le trône et Itachi était encore faible. Tout allait mal jusqu'à ce que Orochimaru débarque. Il a aidé Itachi et m'a pris sous sa tutelle. Mais je n'etais pas stupide, je savais qu'il voulait lui aussi nos pupilles. Cependant je ne pouvais rien faire. Et puis un jour j'ai entendu une conversation entre Kabuto et lui, c'est ainsi que j'ai su que c'était lui qui avait assassiné mes parents et mon clan. Je me suis alors échappé et je suis retourné auprès de Itachi.

La bas j'ai rencontrer Gaara. C'était un hunter, c'est à dire un chasseur. Nous avons plus ou moins sympathiser et je lui ai raconté mon histoire. Or il se trouve que pour lui aussi Orochimaru a assassiné son clan devant ses yeux. On a alors décidé de détruire Orochimaru. Nous l'avons combattu une fois et il a été gravement blessé et a disparu dans le nature, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant il est mort, Itachi l'a tué. Pendant qu'il te mordait il l'a transpercé...

Bref avec Gaara nous avons rencontré Sakura et Sai qui sont de fidèles amis pour moi. Puis un jour nous avons rencontré le clan Hyuuga. C'est une famille assez étrange, une part seulement de la famille, la soke est vampire, ils connaissaient donc l'existence du monde souterrain et de Itachi. A qui il ont confié la garde de Neji. Celui-ci est devenu ami avec Gaara et même un peu plus qu'amis...mais ça on verra ça plus tard... voilà

-Ah je comprends dis-je c'est pour ça que Hinata connaissait Neji et Gaara, ils ont l'air de bien s'aimer tout les trois...

-Oui mais au départ ils avaient du mal à s'entendre finalement c'est que hier ou avant hier qu'ils ont réalisé que ils s'aimaient tous trop pour pouvoir s'ignorer.

Ils forment une sorte de triangle amoureux, mais c'est bien, je suis heureux de voir que Gaara peut aimer deux personnes a la fois et Hinata est plus heureuse en ayant pas besoin de choisir et Neji est bien aussi.

Et sur ceux il recommença à m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Mais et Sakura et Sai...

Je me stoppe en sentant un soupir contre ma peau humide de baisers.

-Naruto, tout le monde va bien On parlera plus tard parce que je crois que cela fait tellement longtemps que inconsciemment je t'aime et la, j'ai VRAIMENT envie de toi.

Je rougis, il a bien insisté sur les derniers mots.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi murmurais-je en détournant le regard.

Mais il attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder. Il sourit. Il revient m'embrasser et en profite pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi, heurtant mon bas ventre qui commençait à s'échauffer à son contact . J'étouffe un gémissement mais ce n'est pas facile vu comment Sasuke m'embrasse. Il continue de m'embrasser tandis que ses mains descendent vers mon ventre. Il soulève mon haut et commence a caresser ma peau. Je frissonne tandis qu'il remonte vers mes tétons qu'il pince ,malaxe les faisant se dresser et provoquant de nombreux frissons. Finalement il lâche ma bouche et je grogne de frustration quand il s'y sépare mais bien vite je me stoppe. Il est en train d'ôter son haut. Je peux maintenant voir son torse blanc et finement musclé. Je rougis comme lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon après sa douche. Finalement ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je le connais, un peu moins d'un mois mais étrangement j'ai l'impression de l'avoir attendu une éternité...Ah l'amour...je sors de mes pensées et remarque alors que mon haut a lui aussi été retiré. Maintenant Sasuke caresse mon torse dans de lentes caresses sensuelles et tellement agréables.

Soudain il se penche et sa bouche prend la place de ses mains. Il laisse de longs sillons sur ma peau. Il descend et arrive a mon nombril sur lequel il s'attarde. Un frisson bien plus fort me traverse. Doucement avec les dents il fait descendre mon pantalon. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve en boxer sous lui. C'est vraiment agréable. Une idée me vient alors. D'un coup de hanches, je le fais passer sur le coté et monte sur lui. Je commence à reproduire les caresses qu'il m'accordait toute à l'heure mais mes mains sont stoppées par les siennes. Je les regardent. Sa peau blanche forme un contraste impressionnant avec ma peau halée. Je le regarde et vois son regard interrogateur.

-Laisse moi aussi te faire plaisir.

A cette phase son regard devient carnassier et il échange de nouveaux nos positions. Il retourne a ses caresses et entre deux il me dit d'une voix légèrement rauque:

-Mon plaisir pour le moment, c'est de m'occuper de toi. Laisse moi te découvrir Je veux connaître chaque partie de ton corps par cœur.

Il remonte vers ma tête et approche sa bouche de mon oreille

-Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi, je veux être tien, te pénétrer, t'emmener à l'extase...je te veux.

Je suis rouge écrevisse, qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud!

Ses mots étaient prononcés si sensuelle ment si...mais on pas idée de dire ce genre de chose avec une voix pareille. Cependant il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui faire remarquer car il est déjà redescendu vers mon boxer qu'il m'ôte dévoilant ma virilité tendue. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi rouge de toute ma vie. Il commence a titiller mon gland du bout des lèvres tandis que ses mains caresses les flancs nus. Il les retirent cependant pour ôter son pantalon. Sa bouche reste cependant su mon sexe. Il le lèche, joue avec avant de le prendre complément en bouche et d'y appliquer des vas et vient variants les vitesses me faisant crier. Il me présente alors trois doigts que je prends en bouche. Je les lèche et tente d'y appliquer les même mouvements qu'il exerce sur moi. Il gémit et les ôtent une fois qu'ils sont plein de ma salive. Mais il continue ses mouvements. Tout à coup je sens que je vais venir.

-Sasuke je vais...

Mes mots sont entrecoupés de gémissements de halètements. Mais il continue et je me repends dans sa bouche; à cet instant il pénètre mon intimité. Je ne ressens quasiment aucune douleur, c'est plutôt de la gène mais elle passe vite lorsque,après avoir avalé Sasuke remonte et revient m'embrasser. Je fronce les sourcils. Il a encore un peu de ma semence sur la bouche. J'ai ce goût la? Soudain il me pénètre d'un deuxième doigt et commence des mouvements de va et vient et de ciseaux en moi. Je pousse des gémissement qui se perdent dans sa bouche. Il me prépare. Je suis tellement absorbé que je ne remarque pas lorsqu'il entrera un troisième doigt en moi . C'est seulement quand il s'éloigne de moi que je pousse un gémissement de frustration. Il retire son boxer et revient vers moi, se positionnant entre mes deux jambes. Je sens le bout de sa verge contre mes fesses. J'ai envie qu'il entre. Aussi je me déhanche légèrement . Il m'embrasse et commence lentement à entrer en moi. Qu'est ce qu'il est imposant. Il arrive finalement à pénétrer totalement et se stoppe un peu. Il m'embrasse, essuie de ses lèvres une larme sur ma joue et tente de décrisper mes traits. Finalement au bout d'un court instant je commence à m'habituer a sa présence et je lui indique par un mouvements de hanches qu'il peut y aller. Il commence alors un léger va et vient qui s'intensifie au fur et a mesure. Il se déhanche en moi puis soudain il sort pour rentrer violemment touchant ma prostate. Je cris je vois des étoiles. Il m'embrasse tandis qu'il me pénètre de nouveau touchant ce même point. Puis surement car il sent qu'il va venir il attrape ma verge et y applique avec la main des mouvements de va et vient. Ses mains su moi me provoquent tellement de sensations. D'un mouvement je me relèves légèrement et passe mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il continue de bouger en moi. Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Nous jouissons ensemble. Moi entre nos deux corps brulants et lui en moi. Il se retire et je sens le liquide blanc couler le long de mes fesses pour se rependre sur les draps.

Nous sommes tous deux essoufflés. Je me blottis dans ses bras. Il embrasse mon front collant de sueur. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis épuisé. Je le regarde. Malgré le fait qu'il soit humain sa peau est toujours aussi blanche. Il est vraiment beau. Mais quelques chose me préoccupe.

-Sasu? Si tu n'es plus vampire cela signifie que tu n'es plus immortel?

-Oui

-je suis désolé

-Pourquoi? Je préfère cela a ne jamais plus te voir. Et je préfère cent mille fois plus vivre à tes cotés une vie que passer l'éternité sans toi.

Je souris faiblement et le serre encore plus conte moi.

-Alors tu seras toujours là pour moi? Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare?

-Je serais toujours prêt de toi. A jamais je t'aime et t'aimerai.

-je t'aime aussi.

Heureux je m'endors.

Fin...


End file.
